Summer Of Love
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: When Lucy Gale has to stay at her best friend Tom's house for the summer and she gets dragged on vacation with them, a certain attempted invasion might help her and Tom see what they've been trying to ignore for the sake of their friendship.
1. Intro

Hey this is my first movie Fic and i hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Aliens In The Attic.

* * *

><p>I tossed an old football I found in Tom's room between my hands as he typed furiously away at his computer. I knew what he was doing and I couldn't say that I approved. I don't understand why he felt he needed to hack into the school site to improve his grades, he was a genius in so many ways and yet he was acting so…childishly.<p>

"I don't get why you don't just do well on the tests. I know you knew the answers. If you failed the tests why don't you just ask your dad for help instead of going to all this trouble?" I asked my best friend of five years. He turned to me, his brown eyes flittering anxiously.

"You wouldn't understand Luce, it's a personal thing." he muttered as he turned back to his computer, running a hand through his perfect dark brown hair. Ok I'll admit it, even though me and Tom had been best friends since we were twelve, I found him extremely cute-I might even have a little crush on him.

But he had been acting different recently. We still hung out tons; I'm currently staying with his family for the summer because my parents are away on business, but he seemed to be acting differently. I noticed it as the end of semester tests rolled by. He acted colder, getting into fights with everyone and doing bad in school. He even seemed to be getting irritated with me, even when I wasn't trying to annoy him. Speaking of which, it had been a while since Tom had any fun.

Quietly I stood up from his bed and tiptoed over to his desk. When I was right behind him, I leaned down and let my breath fan over the back of his neck. I knew he hated it when I did that, he said it reminded him of how he imagined people in horror movies felt before they were hacked to death. I smirked as he shuddered before he turned around, glaring at me.

"You know I hate it when you do that." he growled, his eyes glinting mischievously. I knew exactly what that glint meant: he was planning something that he knew I would hate. I giggled as I backed up slightly, causing him to get out of his chair.

"Whatcha ya' goanna do about it?" I smirked before breathing over his face. That seemed to end it as he shrugged and turned back to his computer. While I was glad that he understood not to mess with me and my black belt, I still felt a little rejected that he didn't want to have any fun anymore. I sighed and turned back to the bed, reaching for the football. Suddenly a weight crashed into my side so hard that me and the object fell onto the bed, me knocking the football onto the floor as I was forced onto my back.

Tom laughed as he pinned me down, holding my arms above my head by my wrists with one hand while his other rested on the right side of my waist. I squirmed against it. Curse my body and its insane ticklishness (That's not true, I love my body. While I'm not the tallest girl out there, 5ft 8, I'm slim with tan skin, blue eyes and long chocolate hair.)

Tom smirked at me. "Don't ever breath on my neck." he growled before his hand attacked my side, tickling it for all he was worth. I squealed loudly, not even trying to hide my laughter. It was no use, Tom knew how ticklish I was just like knew how much he hated heights.

"Stop! Tom stop!" I managed through my laughter. He grinned and tickled harder.

"Promise to never breath on my neck again." he shouted over my laughter.

"I'm goanna pee! I'm goanna pee!" I squealed, feeling tears stream down my cheeks.

"Say it!" he demanded.

"Fine! Fine I promise to never breath again!" I shouted as the burning against my sides started to help. He sighed as he stopped, leaving me to catch my breath as he stayed sitting on my stomach. Finally my vision cleared and I realised that Tom was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, shifting slightly under his gaze. He shrugged.

"Nothing." he said with a smile as he rolled off to lay beside me. We stayed like that for a few minutes, my mind just registering the position me and Tom had been in. "What are you thinking about?" he asked me randomly, turning on his side to look at me. I shrugged, trying to look normal.

"Nothing much. Next semester, karate, what's goanna happen this time next year when we're getting ready for collage." I finished sadly. Who knows if me and Tom will be able to stay together.

"Well I know." Tom said, the light back in his eyes. Before I knew it he was back on top of me, pinning my body down by laying on top of it, his face a few inches from mime. This was an extremely un-Tom like gesture. "We are going to pass our final exams and do everything humanly possible to see if we can attend the same collages and stay best friends." he said, smiling warmly.

While I was touched that he cared so much, my heart sank a little at best friends. That's all he'll ever think of me and I guess I'll just have to accept that. My eyes drifted from his as I thought about it.

"You ok Lucy?" he asked, bringing my face back to his with his hand. I gulped, finding the position hard to stay in without letting my mind wonder to some wanted outcomes. "Lucy, do you ever think about…us?" the question caused my attention to go right back into focus. His cheeks were bright red and he wasn't looking at me, what a change.

"Sometimes." I murmured and his eyes brightened. "I mean all friends think about it at some point, they just never act on it." I reasoned, not wanting to mess with anything that was starting to become dangerous topics. He nodded, looking unsure again. "But that doesn't mean they shouldn't try." I finished, deciding to let him take the lead. Tom seemed to understand what I was suggesting as he thought about something.

"Luce, can I try something?" he asked, using my special nickname that only he got to use. I nodded, to scared and excited to do anything else. Slowly his head started to lower towards mine, his eyes searching mine for any sign to stop. When I gave him none, he gently took my face in his hands but stopped when his lips were an inch from mine. I was trying hard not to breath to hardly, not wanting to ruin what could become a perfect moment.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Lucy?" he asked. I nodded slowly, letting my eyes slid shut. Just as I felt his lips brush mine, a thump sounded from outside. Instantly the spell that had fallen over us was broken as Tom leapt away from me, crouching at the corner of his bed. I knew his overactive imagination was getting the better of him and slumped against his pillows.

"Tom it's probably just a…" I stopped talking as the window slowly started to slide upwards. I crawled forwards and grabbed Tom's hand, squeezing it as I pictured a robber with a gun climbing through. Ok so maybe me and Tom shared the overactive imagination. The window stopped moving and I leaned forwards, preparing myself for the worst. I was met with something far worse beyond anything I could have pictured.

A light brown haired girl's head popped through the window, scaring me into falling back onto the bed in shock.

"One word and you're dead. Both of you." Tom's older sister, Bethany threatened. I watched Tom's shoulders sag in relief as he stood up. As soon as she was through the window Bethany turned around, waving to someone below. I didn't need to guess who it was when the sound of an engine revving loudly in a suburban street loudly filled the air.

"Are you crazy? If dad catches you he's going to kill you." Tom said firmly. Bethany smirked.

"Dad's not going to catch me." she said as Rickey's cars engine faded away. Tom sneered as he glared out the window.

"I don't get it, what do you see in that guy?" he asked, coming to stand behind his sister. Although Tom would never tell anyone besides me, I knew that he didn't like Rickey because he was looking out for his older sister. I smirked at the obvious role reversal.

"You mean other then the fact that he's handsome, sweet, smart, sensitive romantic and ridiculously athletic." Bethany listed. I felt myself slightly agreeing with her.

"She does have a point. He is pretty much every girls dream." I chipped in, always being the helpful one.

Tom turned and glared at me, slight hurt filling his eyes. I felt bad and shrank back onto the bed. Bethany smiled and came to sit beside me.

"See Tom, your girlfriend has the right idea. Now all she needs to do is find a real man." she said with a smirk as she put her arm around my shoulders. I huffed and slapped her arm away.

"One: you know I'm not his girlfriend. Two: Tom is a man and three: Rickey is more of a walking Ken doll then a man." I snapped, always ready to defend Tom.

He smiled before his eyes drifted back over to his computer. "Shit!" he gasped as he sat back down, continuing what he had been doing. Not two minutes later his little sister Hannah was running into the room.

"Dads coming, and he's mad." she said, holding onto the door handle. Even though I saw her nearly everyday she still had an affect on me that made her so adorable to me. She was like the little sister I always wanted.

"At who?" Tom asked in a panicked voice. Just as Hannah pointed and was about to say his name, a definite "Tom!" rang through the house.

Quick as a flash Bethany grabbed her little sisters hand and pulled her behind the door as Tom's dad walked through. I stepped back as Stu stared at his son.

"What?" Tom asked, avoiding his dads eyes.

"If you are smart enough to hack into the school website then you are smart enough to pass math." he said firmly. Tom let out a defeated sigh, shutting his eyes as he prepared for the worst.

"Busted." I muttered under my breath, only to have both men glare at me.

"Tom were you listening? Do you think Bethany got excepted to Michigan by screwing around?" Stu asked his son. Tom rolled his eyes and I knew what he was thinking.

"No. she got in cause she's perfect." he muttered sarcastically. Bethany smirked at him from behind the door and I knew that Tom was seething on the inside.

"No your sister worked her tail off, and that's exactly what I expect from you." his dad continued, obviously not seeing how much pressure he was putting on Tom. But because Tom was Tom he said this.

"You're right dad, I don't deserve a family vacation. Maybe me and Lucy should just stay home tomorrow." Stu frowned.

"No I'm not taking that bait kiddo." he said taking a few steps forward. "This isn't you: the bad attitude, the grades. What is going on?" he asked, giving his son a pleading stare. Oh how I have been wanting to ask that same question.

"Nothing." Tom said with a shrug, although I thought he looked kind of guilty. His dad sighed, obviously not happy with the answer. He turned towards Tom's computer and narrowed his eyes.

"You know what? I blame this," he said pointing at the computer before motioning between Tom and himself. "For coming between this right here." as he finished he walked over to it, unplugging it. Tom winced as his computers life drained away.

"Some good old fashioned, low tech family togetherness is exactly what we need." he said with a smile, referring to the vacation they were going on tomorrow, being generous to let me come with them. The Pearson's really were like a second family to me. "So get some sleep we're hitting the road at sun up." he said as he headed towards the door, stopping to look round the side. "You guys to." he finished before walking out, missing Bethany's defeated look as she and Hannah followed.

"He's kind of right Tom. Maybe you do need a little time away from your computer." I added, trying to lighten the mood. Tom turned and glared at me before flopping onto his bed, burying his face into his pillows. I knew that this meant that he was done talking for the night, an action I had been getting quite a lot recently. I sighed in defeat and walked over to my sleeping bag, crawling inside. Tom was always getting angry to easily but lately he would just stop talking to me and shut down.

I let my eyes slip shut, looking forward to a day where, hopefully, Tom would be in a better mood.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcomed, appreciated and hoped for. If I get a good amount I will continue with the story (hint, hint.)<p> 


	2. Ordinary Feelings And Room Picking

Hey, Thank you for the Review indigofrisbee. Here is chapter two of Summer of love.

* * *

><p>Toms POV.<p>

"And I thought coach was the worst way to travel." I muttered, shifting to try and get the feeling back into my legs. Lucy gave me an apologetic look, knowing that she was the main source of my discomfort. We were currently sitting in my family car, going into what would be the third hour of driving.

Because this was the Pearson family car there was only room for the Pearson's. But of course I had to be a gentleman (And there's no way I was going to a boring old lake house with no one but my family for a week) so I offered to let Lucy sit on my lap. What I didn't know is that we would be squashed between my sisters.

"Hannah, next time why don't you ride the hump?" Hannah looked at me like I was an idiot. "Can you switch with Lucy so my legs can take less weight?" I asked. Lucy looked a little hurt at that.

"I'm not that heavy am I." I quickly shook my head, trying vainly not to hurt her feelings.

"No, it's just that after three hours, your weight starts to feel a little heavier." she raised her eyebrows. "Not that there's much there it's just…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

Luckily I was saved by Hannah. "I barf in the middle, remember." she said simply before putting her headphones back on. Lucy was still staring at me, making me smaller then a little kid who gets an easy question wrong in front of his whole class. The seatbelt wasn't helping our situation that much either. It was forcing Lucy so tightly against me that I'm surprised she wasn't suffocated against my shoulders when she fell asleep.

I'm glad she fell asleep though, she didn't get much the night before. Only I know what causes Lucy's on and off insomnia. She hates being alone, mainly because her parents were always away on business and she felt like they didn't want her in their family. She hated it so much that when she was she would have what I called: a Lucy episode. She would completely shut down. She wouldn't eat, sleep or talk until someone she trusted snapped her out of it. That someone was normally me. She must have had one last night, with all the tossing and turning I heard her doing in her sleeping bag.

Normally I would have invited her into my bed with me. It's not weird anymore, not when it's happened seven other times, but it felt like it would have been too much after what almost happened last night. I can't believe I almost kissed my best friend. I don't even know what happened. One minute we were messing around on my bed, having fun, the next I was leaning down, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. So I settled for listening to her for long into the night before I managed to fall into a guilty sleep.

I shook my head, trying not to get sucked back into the moment, the once in a life time moment. I tried to focus on the farm report my parents were listening to.

"In other news it will appear that there will be more then fireworks in the sky tonight as an unexpected meteor shower adds a little excitement to the holidays…" as the reporter babbled on I tuned him and my parents out, choosing instead to pretend to look out the window when I was really looking at Lucy.

I'll admit that she's beautiful and fun to be around, but I think that's normal thoughts for a best friend to have about a best friend. Sure I have often thought about what it would be like to hold her, kiss her, but again, completely normal. I hope so…

A beeping from Bethany's phone interrupted my jumbled thoughts. I snatched it out of her hands and laughed at the image. Lucy twisted around in my lap and looked too, smirking at the image of a shirtless Rickey holding a bouquet of pink flowers.

"Wow. Your boy toy's a complete idiot." I chuckled as she grabbed her phone back.

"Rickey is not a boy toy. We're in a mature loving relationship." she defended, looking back at her phone with a love sick smile. I heard Lucy scoff as she turned her head to look at Bethany.

"Please. Like I said last night, Rickey is about as mature as an over sized Ken doll that got taken off the shelf for being a defective modal." I smiled, Lucy always knew the best way to get on someone's nerves. Another reason why I'm happy she's my gir-best friend is that she uses that talent as a good defence for her and me.

Bethany glared at her and a bad feeling dropped right into my stomach.

"Why don't you and I talk in a few years when you have a clue what dating is all about."

"Like Rickey has a clue?" Lucy snapped back, ever the one to have the last word. Bethany's eyes narrowed.

"I don't expect a neurotic, anxious freak like you, who can't stand being without human contact for more then five minutes, to understand what dating is about considering that any boyfriend you could get was probably suffocated into breaking up with you during the first date. I'm surprised Tom has lasted this long without running for the hills yet." she said slowly, eyes narrowed as a sick smirk grew with each word.

Lucy seemed to stop breathing, her face going white. I would be surprised if she could come up with an argument to that. I on the other hand was furious. How dare she talk to my Lucy like that!

"Bethany that was too far!" I growled lowly as Lucy's bottom lip started to shake. I knew her loneliness issues were hard for her but I didn't mind them. It gave me an excuse to be close to her when she needed me. Gently I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, guiding her face to my shoulders so, if she did cry, Bethany wouldn't get the satisfactory feeling she was looking for of seeing her tears.

After a few minutes of silent crying I realised that Lucy had fallen asleep again. I stroked her hair gently as she slept, dried tear tracks on her cheeks. I still thought she looked cute as I brushed them away. _'Yep completely normal feelings…'_

* * *

><p>As soon as we pulled up to the lake house, Bethany was out and headed to the pool. Good riddance to her. I was still angry with her for what she said to Lucy. Hannah was the next one out, running off to find something to do while yelling excitedly about seeing uncle Nate. I gently shook Lucy, trying to wake her. She groaned before she lifted her head from my shoulder. I smiled warmly at her confused look.<p>

"We stopped?" she asked, trying to see out the back windows of the car, unaware that the door was open.

"We're here." I said simply. "And I think my legs are going to fall off if I don't get some circulation back." I joked. Lucy blushed as she climbed off my lap and out of the car.

As I got out I couldn't help but sneer at the lake house. It looked like it should belong on an episode of an antiques documentary. In other words: it sucked. Lucy on the other hand was staring at it with wonder in her eyes.

"It's just a house Luce." I said with a smirk. She shrugged.

"It's a place waiting to be explored." she said before grabbing her bag and walking inside. I shrugged and grabbed mine, ready to follow. I saw my parents already getting theirs. I knew I shouldn't, but my dad was still pissing me off about my grades.

"I hope there was a discount for booking us in the most boring spot in the whole country." I said with a bored expression. My dad looked a little hurt but he masked it quickly.

"Come on. We're only half a mile away from half the states top notch fishing lakes." he said, trying to coax me in. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are we near a time machine so I can go back to when I thought fishing was cool?" I could see that one really hurt but I didn't care.

"I bought us all side stop reels with anti-reverse technology." he tried again, clicking one of them as if it would change my mind.

"Lame." I said before grabbing my bag and heading towards the house. As I stepped in I could see Lucy walking around, looking at everything.

I let out a disgusted sound as I stared up at a fish mounted on the wall. "So lame." I muttered. Lucy came to a stop beside me.

"I think it's cool." she said with a shrug.

"You would." I replied with a smile. She smiled back before grabbing my wrist and leading me upstairs.

"I've checked out all the rooms and I've got two choices for us." she said as we climbed the stairs. "There is a room with two beds and a view of the lake. Or there is a room with a great double bed and an amazing view of the sun." she said, leading me towards one of the rooms.

It was the on with the double bed and I had to say it looked nice. Lucy flopped down onto it and I knew she wanted to sleep in this room. I smiled and dropped my bag on the floor. I knew she would only sleep in here if I was there too. I looked around the room and spotted a bench by the window that was covered in a long cushion. I sat on it and found it quite comfortable. Lucy looked up at me and I smiled. She looked a little unsure, standing up from the bed. She opened her mouth to speak but I held up my hand.

"You have been sleeping on my floor for the past two weeks, you deserve a nice bed." I said, not letting her argue with me. She smiled before she leapt over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Thank you Tom." she murmured. I smiled and hugged back. Unfortunately, due to my sitting position on the bench, the hug caused Lucy to-not so elegantly-fall onto my lap. She laughed as she pulled back but stopped when her face was in front of mine. Thoughts that replicated the ones I was thinking from last night popped into my head and I started to lean in. Just when I thought it was going to happen, the sound of a car screeching to a halt made us jump apart.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, leaping up and looking out the window. I turned to see my uncle Nate and his son Jake as they tortured my dad. I sighed and stood up, not amused by their childish actions. The ultimate mood killers.

"Who's the blonde?" I heard Lucy ask as I opened my bag. I just grunted.

"That's my cousin Jake and his dad Nate." Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"That fat guy is his dad?" she asked. I looked at her and nodded. She shrugged. "I guess he got most of his looks from his mom." she mused. Something about what she said made my stomach churn.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, looking at her. She shrugged again.

"He's hot." she walked away from the window, missing my look of absolute fury before I masked it. "And I think he's coming up." as if on cue Jake walked through the door with the twins following him.

"Twins. In here." he demanded. I noticed that the twins, Art and Lee, were weighed down by like six bags. "Put my bags on the bed." he demanded, still treating them as his personal slaves.

"Sir yes sir." one of them answered, Lee I think-it's hard to tell. Jake glared at him.

"You trying to be a wise guy?" he asked, taking a step towards them. I knew Jake would never hurt the twins, they were his younger brothers so I just stood and watched. Art still stepped forwards, coming between Jake and Lee.

"No. No he's not." he said quickly, being the peacemaker. "Don't provoke him." he whispered to his brother.

I smiled at Art, always trying to keep the peace in his family, especially since what happened between his parents. I looked over at Lucy, who was eyeing Jake. I felt my mood darken and a glare replaced my smile. Jake wasn't looking at either of us, his eyes were drawn to the objects of the room.

"Set my bags down in here guys." he said, pointing at the bed.

"Hey wait why should you get the best room? We were here first." I demanded. Jake raised his eyebrows, finally noticing Lucy.

"You two are sharing a room?" he asked before glancing back at the bed then at Lucy. The look in his eyes disgusted me, I knew exactly what he was thinking and I would never do that to Lucy. _'Unless she wanted me too.' _I added to myself.

"Do you think she'd like to share with me?" he asked with a humorous smirk. Lucy backed up a few paces, coming to stand behind me. I glared at Jake.

"No, because we are staying in here. We were here first." I said firmly, stepping closer to him.

"Well I'm here now." he said smirking.

"I'm older." I argued.

"I'm bigger." he said as he looked down at me. I finally registered that I was looking at his neck and lifted my head to look at him.

"Did you grow since Christmas?" I asked. He smirked.

"Two inches cous. I can tag a stop sign without even having to jump." he laughed, walking over to the bed. Just as I was getting ready to fight for the room, Lucy put her hand on my chest, leading me away.

"Come on Tom." she whispered quietly. "The other room has two beds and a better view anyway." I grumbled as I grabbed our bags, following her out of the room.

"Close my door on the way out." Jake shouted behind us. I growled as I slammed it behind me.

* * *

><p>More Reviews=more chapters :)<p> 


	3. PaintBall Guns And Revelations

Here's another chapter for my loyal reviewer. Love you and hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV.<p>

"Your cousin is such a pig." I said with disgust as I showed Tom to the other room. He grunted as he followed.

"And you thought he was hot." I heard him mumble. I rolled my eyes.

"Looks only make up part of the man I want. He has to be sweet, kind, smart, have brown eyes…" I trailed off as I realised that I was just listing things about Tom. Instead I opened a door and walked in. Tom followed and I heard him gasp.

"I thought you said the view of the lake was ok." he said as he ran towards the massive window that took up the whole of the wall. I shrugged, placing my bag on one of the beds, both facing the huge window. the view was amazing I'll admit. we could see the whole Lake from our beds, the water surrounded by tall evergreens as the sun glittered over the water.

"It's ok. Apparently the moon's reflection makes it look like there's two of them when the waters still." I said, remembering what I had read from the website about the rental house and lake. Tom nodded as he placed his stuff on the other bed. I knew why he wasn't talking much-it was the aftermath of another almost kiss. I sighed, knowing I would just have to wait it out.

When ten minutes passed of silent unpacking, I decided to just end the silence.

"Tom, about what happened in the other room, and the other night…" I started. I watched him stiffen, knowing this was making him uncomfortable. I felt awkward too but this needed to be said. "Well I just wanted to say that -"

"Tom! Get down here and help us unload!" his dad shouted from downstairs. Tom grunted and he rushed out. I sighed, cursing Stewart Pearson for his horrible timing. I decided to follow Tom, knowing that there would be nothing else for me to do.

I caught up with him as he was stepping off the porch. I noticed the sneer on his face before I heard the music blaring as a yellow convertible sped recklessly down the gravel drive.

"What's he doing here?" I grunted. As he approached the front of the house.

"I don't know but I'm goanna find out." Tom said, marching towards the car.

"Well surprise, surprise princess." Rickey smirked as he pulled up.

"What are you doing here Rickey?" he asked dryly, not even trying to hide his dislike. I joined him, folding my arms across my stomach.

"I'm just stopping by for the afternoon princess. Or maybe the night." he laughed, revving his engine and backing up next to the other cars. I threw my hands up as stones flew up from under the wheels. I felt one hit my cheek extra hard and my fingers flew up to it, only to come down sticky with blood.

"Stupid ass, doll headed…" I stopped as Tom looked at my face and a new glare hardened over the old one. He fished into his pocket and pulled out some cloth. I didn't question where it was from, just took it and pressed it to my cheek.

"Thanks." I murmured. I looked back over at Rickey to see him slamming his cars hood down, throwing something small between his hands. "What was that?" I asked as me and Tom approached him.

"What was what?" he asked, smirking at me. I was just about to guess when a hand shoved me sideways, into Tom, as Bethany rushed passed and into Rickey's arms. I noticed Tom's blush as he helped steady me.

"I can't believe you're here!" she squealed loudly. I rolled my eyes. Even though Bethany could be a bitch sometimes, she deserved someone better then Rickey, who I think cared more about his car then her.

"Well, you're my girlfriend now, so there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." he said with the fakest smile I've ever seen. Bethany just giggled as she stared up at him. I felt like I was going to hurl and it was only made worse when Rickey asked Bethany to 'Give papa some sugar.'

"Bethany! Please don't give papa sugar!" Tom pleaded, holding his hands in front of his eyes. I copied his actions. Rickey glared at us before grabbing a bouquet of over flagged flowers and dragging Bethany towards the house by her hand.

I rolled my eyes and followed Tom as he trudged in after them. "Mr. and Mrs P!" I heard Rickey exclaim with fake enthusiasm. They smiled brightly as they saw him. Seriously! Was I the only one that saw it. At least Tom could see there was something wrong with Rickey.

"Rickey wow!" Mrs Pearson exclaimed.

"Hey Rickey what a surprise!" Mr Pearson said.

"I got you a little house warming gift." Rickey continued, setting the flowers down on the table.

"Oh they're beautiful." Mrs. P gushed.

"Yeah very patriotic too hu? Maybe we should stick them in some water, see if they grow?" Mr. P suggested while Bethany drooled over how 'sweet' Rickey was being.

Now I had only met Rickey once, and he had thought I was Latina. I'm not Latina I'm just tan skinned. Anyway all I'm stressing is that I don't like Ricky. While I was thinking about how much of a sleaze Rickey is, I heard Tom speak up.

"Maybe you should take a look at Rickey's car dad." I nodded, not really paying attention.

"Sure I could take a look at it." he said, heading outside. We followed and watched, for a full forty minutes as Mr. P tried in vain to start Rickey's car. the only good thing that happened in that time was that my cheek stopped bleeding. I wiped the blood away but I could tell by Tom's sorry glance that there was an ugly line across my left cheek.

It's when Mr. P started talking about spread sheets and Rickey getting to stay over, did I lose interest. At the same time, Jake grabbed Tom's arm and dragged him inside. Because of my 'issue' I followed without a word, wishing I didn't have to be so dependent on Tom.

"What a gas pipe." Jake stated as we entered his room.

"I know. Why can't they see that?" Tom fretted as he followed.

"Dude, parents are wired differently. Their brains are old, mushy, fried from bad 80's music." I laughed at that last one. Jake turned and gave me a charming smile. I blushed under his blue eyes and turned away. I noticed Tom glaring at us before he quickly looked down. I scrunched my eyebrows together. I had caught that look on his face at least three times today. I decided not to think about it as Jake continued speaking.

"That's why it's up to you Thomas. You have to defend your families honour. Like a man." his eyes suddenly landed on me. "And your lovely friend here." he said, taking my hand and kissing it. "Jake Pearson, as I'm sure you know." I decided to be polite, no matter how much his cheesiness wanted to make me barf.

"Lucy Gale." I said with a forced smile. Jake grinned before going back to a metal case he had placed on the bed.

He opened it up and my eyes widened at the sight of the lethal looking paintball gun.

"I call it 'The Punisher.'" he said with pride.

"Your dad bought you this?" Tom asked as he drooled over the gun. Boys, so single minded.

"Yep, perks of divorce. Never underestimate the power of a grown mans guilt. If we even mention mom, Nate drives us straight to the mall." Jake said with pride. I don't know what's more sad: the fact that he likes this better then having a mom, or that he calls his dad by his first name.

"She's all yours. Don't be a wuss all your life." Jake said as he finished assembling the gun before placing it in Tom's hands. Tom glanced down at the gun.

"I don't know man." he said unsurely. That's my Tom, always looking for the least violent way. Hmm, my Tom. That sounds nice.

"Do you really want Rickey as your brother-in-law?" Jake asked as he gestured out the window. Tom and I looked out to see him attempt a cartwheel.

"Hell no." Tom said firmly, narrowing his eyes.

"Then lets go prune the family tree." Jake said with a smirk before he and Tom ran out the room.

I shuddered as I realised that Tom wasn't anywhere near me. Not knowing what else to do, I sat on the window seat and watched as Tom and Jake slowly crept up on Rickey and Bethany as they sat by the pool. I don't know how, but in the span of less then five minutes Jake had managed to find a complete shrub costume and was now crawling up the bank with Tom close behind.

Now immersed in a new, unsettling quiet, I had time to think about what was going on with me and Tom. Twice now we had almost kissed each other, Tom being really sweet before then completely shutting me out once we got interrupted. I really wish that, if he wanted to kiss me, he would just do it already. I was getting annoyed with his constant mood swings. He was worse then me and I'm a girl.

And now Jake was taking up most of his time with stupid plans for revenge. I know this trip was supposed to be about family togetherness, but I still thought of Tom as the closest thing to a family I had.

On the other hand, if he didn't have feelings for me and those almost kisses were just spur of the moment things, I could always try and see if Jake was interested. He seemed to be with all the flirting he was doing. But when I thought about kissing or going out with him, I just felt sick. I mean, sure he was cute and charming but Tom was handsome, in his own way, and he was so sweet to me whenever I needed it. The more I thought about Tom, the more butterflies erupted in my stomach and my head felt light.

I remember my mom telling me this is how she felt when she fell in love with my dad. _'No way! I can't be in love with Tom! A crush maybe? But Love? Well maybe…' _I was broken from my thoughts by shouting from outside. I looked down to see Rickey collapsed on one of the deck chairs, shirtless and holding his man area (which was covered in orange paint?) while Bethany was standing over Tom, yelling at him about how he was an embarrassment. Jake had mysteriously disappeared.

Tom looked a little downhearted and I knew that Bethany had said something to far again. I quickly got up and headed down stairs.

"A paintball gun? Don't you know that's a gateway gun?" Mr. P scolded as I walked into the kitchen. I completely ignored a whining Rickey as he held a bag of mixed frozen vegetables to his 'man area'. I smirked as I realised where Tom had hit him. I stopped beside Tom, who was taking quite a verbal beating.

"I don't know what to do with you!" his dad shouted.

"Can't you keep him in his room for the rest of the week?" Bethany asked as she marched into the room.

"But it wasn't even me!" Tom yelled back. I looked at Jake, who had a slightly guilty/smug smile on his face. I glared at him but he only averted from my gaze. '_Wimp.' _I thought, feeling disgusted with myself for even considering liking him.

"You boys are just lucky Rickey wasn't hurt." Mr Pearson finished, glaring firmly at Tom. I didn't like the way everyone seemed to be ganging up on Tom. Quietly I slipped round Mr. P and sat beside him. I fished for his hand and held it firmly. He must have realised why I did it because he smiled at me and squeezed back.

"It's ok Mr. P I was a little kid once too." Rickey said, coming into the room. Me and Tom both glared at him, Tom gripping my hand tighter.

Of course Mr. P took Rickey's side, even missing it when Rickey mocked him behind his back.

"Look, lets just start with a clean slate. Tomorrow we fish. 7 am."

"What?" we all said at the same time. I am not a morning person.

"Yeah Stu that seems a little early. How about this? 10 am on the boat no questions asked." Nate decided and I nodded with him, I liked this guys plan.

"Way to crack the whip Nate." Stu muttered as he walked off to another part of the house.

Just then a bolt of lightening from the storm that had been brewing all morning flashed outside. As the thunder boomed and the rain started to pore I think I squeezed Tom's hand so hard it turned white. He just gritted his teeth, letting out a breath as I eased up.

"Stu! Stu the TV's gone haywire!" his nana shouted as she banged the TV with her walking stick. _'He has a grandmother?'_ I thought. I must of missed her.

"Stu the TV's gone haywire!" Nate shouted as well.

"Mom! Mom stop it!" Mr. P shouted and I silently thanked him when she did. "It's probably the dish. Just wait until the storms passed then I'll go up and fix it." he said calmly. Just as I was liking that plan, Rickey walked past, slapping Tom on the back of the head as he did.

"Hey wait a second Mr. P. Let me fix the dish, it's the least I can do after all the hospitality you guys have shown." he said with a toothy grin. Suck up.

"No Rickey you're hurt." Bethany said. Rickey shrugged her off.

"No it was just a graze." he scoffed.

"No honey." Nana said. "He's fine, go ahead Richard. Show some hustle." she said. Wow she really likes TV. Rickey smirked, walking back over to us.

"Yes indeedy. But I will be needing a helping hand." he said gesturing to Tom. "What do you say brother? Give us a chance to bury the old hatchet." he said, his teeth showing in a sleazy grin. Tom and I glared at him.

Tom stood up and I was about to follow when he put a hand on my shoulder.

"No. You should stay down here. I don't want you to share my punishment." he said with a stern smile as he followed Rickey out towards the stairs. I sighed as I watched him, wishing I could tell him how I felt about him. Ok I'll admit it, I'm in love with Tom Pearson my best friend.

"Well." Jake said, scooting closer. "Now that Tom's gone, would you like to see my big paint ball gun?" he asked, wiggling his eye brows. Holding down my vomit, I quickly stood up.

"No. I think Tom and Rickey might need another pair of hands." I rushed out before running towards the stairs. I caught up with them as they were opening the attic. Tom must of heard me coming because he turned to me before I announced my presence. He gave me a confused look.

"Attic or not, no one deserves to be left alone with that." I said as Rickey finished untying the stairs.

"Thank you." Tom whispered as the steps cluttered down. I smiled in response. The moment was ruined by Rickey gesturing up the stairs.

"Ladies firsts. Oh you too Lucy." I sneered at him as I climbed up the stairs after Tom.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is a little boring but I'm trying to space it out for a reason. Hope you liked it and hope you review :)<p> 


	4. Jerk Boyfriends And Aliens

Hey again! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Tom's POV.<p>

I shuddered as I stepped into the attic, thanking Lucy more and more for coming with me. True I had told her to stay, but that was only because I still felt awkward around her after failing to kiss her-again! I can't believe she tried to talk to me about it. Maybe she wants to tell me she loves me too? Or maybe she wants to tell me that when we got home we should stop being friends because I'm creeping her out.

I felt a cold chill go down my spine at that thought, not bearing to even think what my life would be like without Lucy. Speak of the devil, I felt a warm hand slip into mine.

"Are you ok? You keep shivering." she asked, her beautiful blues glinting in the darkness. My heartbeat sped up as I swallowed to find my voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just cold." I knew I couldn't keep this up for much longer, not since I realised I loved her.

It was during me and Jakes' scope of Bethany and Rickey. Jake was asking me loads of questions about Lucy and I finally snapped and told him to leave her alone and not to ask her out. It's then that I realised that I didn't want Jake to have Lucy because I wanted her for myself. I think the next time Lucy asks about it, I can't just shut her out. I'll have to tell her I'm in love with her.

"Whoa. Total creep show." Rickey muttered as he looked around the attic. I followed his example, glancing at all the broken, abandoned dust covered items. My free hand brushed over an old counting grid, the ones where they slid the beads across. Lucy smiled down at it, flicking one of the beads.

"You can still re-take your exams." she offered quietly. I shook my head.

"No. I failed because I wasn't smart enough." I said. I knew that was a lie, I was supposed to be top of my class and Lucy knew that. She wouldn't understand why I did what I did. Lucy looked like she wanted to argue, but Rickey interrupted her.

"Alright, here we go." he said as he climbed up towards the sky light. I nodded, steeling myself for what had to be done.

"Listen about the paintball thing…" I started but Rickey shook his head.

"Oh hey, don't even worry about it." he said, wiping his hand before holding it out to me. I smiled as I was about to shake it, until he whipped his hand back, laughing. "Ha ha, fire cracker! to slow!" my eyebrows scrunched up as I tried to register what just happened. I looked back at Lucy, who looked like she must mirror my expression.

"You know what? Thanks to your little sharp shooting stunt back there I wrapped up pity points with your parents and big sis is just itching to be my privet nurse. So thanks a ton ace, that was a text book wingman move." he said smugly, flicking my collar. I glared at him as he stepped away from the window. "Now come on, get up there and make me nana's hero."

"But your told my dad you'd fix it." I said slowly. He smirked at me.

"Yeah well I told your dad a lot of things. Like my car broke down, my parents own a lake house. I'm eighteen." he finished as he stepped up to open the sky light. My eyes widened.

"Wait. You're not a senior?" Lucy asked. Rickey smirked.

"Not in high school. Now go." he demanded, gesturing outside. I felt Lucy shiver as a cold breeze swept through the room. I glared up at Rickey, refusing to help him trick my family. "Go." he said lowly. Lucy backed up slightly, pulling her hand from mine.

I turned to her. "You stay here and keep the window open. I'll be right back." I smiled. She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Thanks." I heard a groan behind us, Rickey effectively ruining another of our moments.

"Oh shut up and get your butt out there lover boy." I blushed as I turned away. That blush turned to a scowl as Rickey grabbed my collar, shoving me out the window and onto the hard roof. Wow he was strong.

I wiped the grit from my face and stood up, looking out over the roof. I turned to see Rickey saying something to Lucy, who looked like she wasn't even listening, just staring out the window at me. I flashed her another smile before I turned to look at the dish.

"Whoa!" I gasped. It had been completely obliterated, a giant smoking hole in the middle. As I picked up a fallen piece of it, I really didn't want to know what had happened.

I looked up at the sky, glad to see that the storm seemed to be blowing itself out. I was started out of my thoughts by the sound of a pot breaking. I gulped as I stood up to investigate.

"Hello?" I asked as I stepped closer to the tangled mess of garden supplies. Just as I thought there would be nothing there, a hand grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around and making me jump.

I was met by a laughing Jake "Dude you make it too easy." he said as he laughed. I scowled.

"That's not funny." I muttered, calming my heart rate. Jake shrugged, turning towards the dish.

"What the heck happened to the dish? I can't do a week here without TV." he mumbled humorously. I chuckled.

"I can't do a week here period." Jake smirked at me.

"Nah, you have that girl to have fin with. Lucy right?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He threw his hands up in defence. "I know I know. Leave her alone. Can I at least hang with her when you're around. I know you wanna get with her but don't smother her." he smirked as he walked towards the dish.

"I don't want…" I trailed off, knowing he wouldn't believe me. It was lie anyway.

As Jake stopped walking, both our heads turned to look at a shadow that was growing on the wall. My heartbeat sped up as I realised that it looked like it was a little frog on two legs with four arms. Slowly, Jake and I turned to look at each other, both of us with wide eyes. Slowly, preying that whatever was behind us was just from my imagination, we turned around to see a little green thing that looked like a hobbit with four arms standing there with something in his hands. He was only three feat tall and seemed shocked to see us standing there.

"Hello, humans." he said, smiling at us. My breath stopped.

"Please say you see that too." Jake whispered franticly.

"Not sure I want to, but yeah." I stated frankly as the alien kept talking.

"We come from upstairs." he was interrupted by another thing running up to him, shouting at him to be quiet. This one only had two arms but a big gut.

"I handle human contact." he said gruffly. Me and Jake just stood there watching them. The fat one started flicking through a book before he turned to us. "Hello humans." he said brightly, but I cringed at him. "No need to notification army we come in pieces." he said before the four armed one interrupted him, correcting him by say they come in peace.

As they argued the fat one seemed to get frustrated. "Stupid book! Forget the book!" he finally yelled, slamming it on the ground. "Attack the humans!" he commanded. At that instant two more aliens jumped up. One was really ripped, but he was really ugly. The other I think was female, and she seemed to eager to hurt us.

"With pleasure!" she smirked as she got ready to pounce,

"Humans! Submit!" the ugly one yelled, pointing at us with a weird looking gun. '_He's got a gun?'_ me and Jake backed up as he pointed it at us. It was then that Rickey chose that moment to climb onto the roof, his back facing the aliens. It was at that point that I could only guess what these things were, they didn't look from this planet.

"What is taking you girls so long?" he questioned, completely ignoring our shouts to turn around. The ugly alien smirked as he aimed and fired his gun at Rickey, his shot hitting him in the back of the neck. Rickey instantly fell forwards with a shriek, landing right on his face.

"Rickey!" we yelled. No matter how much I hated him, I didn't want the guy dead. The fat alien smirked, bringing out controller and something that looked like a Bluetooth headset.

"What's happening to him?" I yelled, not really expecting Jake to answer.

"Now the fun begins." the fat alien laughed, sticking the headset on his ear. "Testing. Testing." he mumbled as he fiddled with the controller, which looked like one of those paper fortune tellers. As he did, Rickey twitched and twisted, repeating the word testing over and over again in a funny voice.

Jake and I backed right up, I didn't even want to be near those little freaks now. The alien smirked as he stopped mindlessly fiddling with the handheld device. He spoke again and this time Rickey's voice was normal. With a flick of the aliens wrist, Ricky was back on his feet, not even bending his knees to get back up. I felt bad already.

"In humanoid subjects. We are the Zirkonian species." I looked down at the alien controlling Rickey, who didn't even bat an eyelid at what he was doing. "And we claim your luscious planet as our own." Rickey started advancing forwards. Instinctively Jake and I backed up. "You have the choice of eternal enslavement or…" Rickey stopped talking as he reached towards me and Jake, as we tried vainly to scramble over the railing. I took one look over and froze. I hate heights. I felt Rickey grab my collar and I cried out as he spun me and Jake around and slammed us back on our feet.

"Instantaneous death." my mind stopped working as I realised something. Lucy would never take enslavement, she was far to proud.

"Run?" Jake suggested, lifting his elbow. I caught on and nodded.

"I'm good with run." I agreed as I followed Jakes' lead and elbowed Rickey in the stomach. While he appeared to be in no pain, he did let go, and me and Jake sprinted away.

"You have chosen instantaneous death." I heard Rickey growl before his footsteps crunched. Me and Jake leaped towards the window, pulling on it.

"It's locked!" I shouted. "Where's Lucy?" I fretted. Jake was to busy trying to open the window.

I flinched as another of those alien shot thingies bounced off the window. We got up and ran as Rickey advanced on us again, running back over to the railing. I felt my legs turn to jelly as we approached the railing, Jake looking over the side.

"We're trapped!" I shouted, not prepared to look over the edge.

"Duck!" Jake shouted as Rickey came crashing through a wooden wall. We ducked and Rickey flew past us, tripping over the edge of the railing. I swallowed my sick feeling as he toppled out of site.

Luckily for him, a cable from the satellite dish was snagged around his ankle, jolting him to a stop and breaking the wooden perch the ugly alien was standing on.

"Unbelievable!" he shouted. "Razor, go!" the fat one commanded.

"Yes sire!" she yelled before launching herself at me. I used an old crate to block her and her…nails? I focused on keeping her away from me, chucking the crate away with her stuck to it.

I spotted Jake screaming at the window. "Hannah! Thank god! Open the window!" a second later he was yelling. "No! Come back!" I was busy taking out the ugly alien with a crate, saving Jake in the process. I rushed back over to the window to see Art, Lee and Lucy standing there. Lucy looked scared out of her mind. I could see her mouth moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I could see Art and Lee arguing about who should open the window.

I could tell because Lucy eventually pushed them out of the way and opened it, just missing getting crushed by me and Jake as we fell through, the window slamming shut behind us.

"Everyone downstairs now!" I shouted as Lucy tried to help pull me up.

"Tom! What's going on?" she yelled. She screamed as the window shattered and the four aliens leaped through.

"Creepy crawlies." Hannah murmured.

"GO! GO! GO!" I yelled, ushering everyone downstairs. I pushed Lucy ahead of me as I heard the gun the ugly alien used charging up. Just as Jake and I were stepping onto the steps, the others waiting at the bottom of the stairs, I felt something like a bee sting in the back of my neck. It hit so hard that I was forced from my feet and went tumbling down the steps.

Jake thudded down next to me. I felt my body twitching violently before it stopped. I felt weird, not like a zombie, just stunned. I felt a hand on my shoulder roll me over onto my back.

"Tom are you ok?" I heard Lucy cry.

* * *

><p>I will not upload another chapter until I receive more reviews!<p> 


	5. Alien Zombies And Climbing

Hey. Thank you for laughing at my Joke. I'm not really good at writing my humour opposed to saying it. This chapter is a little boring but I'm trying to space it for a reason. Hopefully you'll get it when it happens. Can you try and spread my fiction around to other readers, I'm just starting and you're my best reviewer Indigofrisbe.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV.<p>

I panicked as Tom just stared up at me, not moving. "Tom?" I probed gently. Suddenly he flung upwards, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Lucy, oh my god! I'm so happy to see you!" he shouted, squeezing the life out of me.

"Tom, can't breath." I gasped out, no matter how much I wanted him to keep holding me. He let go of me, blushing while looking away sheepishly.

I saw him look up at the attic. "Art and Lee shut the attic." I said soothingly, stroking his hair as he seemed to calm down. Jake was stirring as well, rolling over to face Tom.

"Are you a zombie?" Tom asked. Jake shook his head.

"No. You?" Tom shook his head but Jake didn't seem to except this. "Prove it." he demanded. Tom looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I said prove it!" Jake yelled, pushing me aside and climbing on top of Tom and shaking him by his shirt collar.

"You wet the bed until you were 10, a zombie wouldn't know that!" Tom stammered. I laughed.

"Really?" I snickered. Jake glared at me. I was goanna laugh some more, but the banging from the attic door interrupted me.

"Look out!" Art yelled as the aliens prised open the door.

"Ugly humans!" a really ripped one yelled. He's calling us ugly? Quick as lightening Jake was under the door, pushing up on it while Tom tried to pull it too. Art tried to help but ended up getting his shirt slashed by a pair of nails from another alien.

"What are those things?" I shouted over Art's frantic screaming.

Finally Tom and Jake managed to shut the door, slicing three nails off the female's hand.

"Whoa you cut off her nails!" Art exclaimed. I bent down and picked them up, only to drop them as they cut into my fingers.

"We gotta call 911!" Tom shouted before running out the room. The rest of us followed as he barrelled down the stairs and into Jake's room. Jake and the twins grabbed their phones, only to each call out in distress as they realised each one was dead.

"What's happening?" Lee shouted. Jake cringed.

"Smart buggers are signal blocking us!" I just stood there, not having a phone to check.

"Tommy it works!" Hannah shouted, holding up an old rotary phone. Art grabbed it and hit the block it was attached to.

"There's no button's. What is this thing?" he cried worriedly. I rolled my eyes. Really? Tom walked over and took the phone from him.

"It's a rotary phone. You spin it." he instructed, turning it on the nine. It seemed to take an eternity for it to get back to one. Eventually we managed to get a hold of the police, only for the phone to cut out halfway through our conversation. Stupid piece of junk.

"We gotta tell our parents." Tom ordered next. We all nodded and were about to follow when a banging sounded from the window. We all froze and turned towards the window, me gripping Tom's hand again. Carefully we edged towards it, before Jake reached forwards and snapped back the curtains. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Rickey dangling there with a way to happy smile on his face.

Jake quickly calmed himself and opened the window. "Is he still a zombie?" Tom asked.

"A what?" I asked. Tom gave me a look and I knew he meant for me to be quiet. Jake reached behind him and grabbed the pink plastic wand Hannah handed him before hesitantly prodding Rickey with it.

"You are useless!" snapped Rickey and we all jumped back.

"That's not very nice." I mumbled. Tom gave me a 'When is Rickey ever really nice?' look.

"Why aren't the mind control plugs working?" he continued. "You're the engineer, figure it out! Hurry up! Hurry up!" he kept on yelling orders, confusing me as to what he was talking about.

"He's not talking to us is he?" Jake asked. Tom appeared to be thinking.

"I think he's picking up their conversation." Tom said, before registering our confused looks. "Like a Bluetooth." he clarified. Like that cleared things up.

"Are you telling me the plugs only work on mature subjects? Why didn't we plan for this? You have failed me you incompetent piece of gek-translation not available." Rickey said all at once. I raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly Ricky started to have some sort of spasm attack before whatever was holding him up snapped and he feel towards the ground. We all rushed to the window apart from Tom. I knew why, he still hated heights. No wonder he looked so pale as he came off the roof.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. Lee nodded.

"Yeah sounds like Rickey landed on his face." he laughed. I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide my smile.

"No those things they shot at us, they're mind control plugs. They won't work on kids. It's like you said, we're wired differently." he said, smiling triumphantly. I smiled at Tom, ever the smart one.

"But what about Rickey? They tagged him and he's Bethany's age." Jake reasoned and my smile faded. He had a point. Tom's triumphant look darkened, as did mine as I remembered what Ricky had said in the attic.

"No he lied. The tools in collage."

"Well if they don't work on kids…" Lee started.

"…Then that means we're safe!" Art finished happily. I rolled my eyes at his inability to see the bigger picture.

"It means we can fight back." Jake said determinedly. He wanted to fight them?

"It means we have to watch out for our parents. They're walking targets." he said, giving Hannah a look as she stared up at him.

"We gotta tell 'em. Now." Art said, heading towards the door before Tom stopped him.

"Wait. Think." Tom said pulling him back into our group. "If our parents even go near those things they'll be toast. Our own parents will attack us."

"We need the police. And their hardcore fire power." Jake said with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Armed zombies. Even better." Tom said, snuffing out the light.

"So that's it. Game over." Art summarised and I couldn't help but agree.

"Game over for the grown ups. But we can still fight back." Jake tried again.

"You expect us to stop an alien invasion on our own?" Lee asked him. Tom nodded.

"He's right. We're the only option." I gulped, never one for conflict. Tom glanced at me and I knew he sensed my hesitation.

"But we can't tell anyone. No police. No parents. No exceptions. Got it?" Tom finished. I nodded and looked down to Hannah for conformation but found she was gone.

"Hannah?" I called. All of us suddenly realised she wasn't in the room. Tom seemed to realise were she was as he took off downstairs with us following.

We ran into the kitchen just as Mrs. P was talking about a deposit on the house.

"You heard her Tom. No more trouble." Mr. P warned. I clenched my fists, hating the way Mr. P seemed to have no faith in his son.

"Yeah it was just a video game. We shouldn't have let her watch. It was rated PG13." Tom lied as he ushered Hannah out the room. We all followed as we congressed on the stairs.

"Tommy I'm scared. I don't wanna fight aliens." Hannah said, clutching our hands. I squeezed it and she tightened her grip. Tom kneeled down in front of his sister.

"Don't worry Hannah. Just pretend it's a big game. A game which we're goanna win. Just think about how little they are." he comforted gently. I smiled as a grin stretched across Hannah's face. Tom had such a great connection with his little sister.

"Yeah little, and deadly." Lee muttered. I slapped him upside the head.

"Yeah. How are we goanna fight them?" Art asked. Jake smirked.

"Easy. We figure out their weakness." Art raised an eyebrow.

"They flew here from another galaxy, do you really think they have a weakness?" he asked sarcastically. Jake was still smirking.

"First rule of the warrior code: all enemies have a weakness." he said before heading towards the front door.

Tom shrugged and followed him. Naturally, me, the twins and Hannah followed, Hannah not letting go of my hand. When we reached a window Jake grabbed onto the wooden frame that lead up to an attic window, hoisting himself up a bit.

"Alright I'm going up. Recon's my speciality." he said.

"Be careful Jake." I warned. He looked at me and winked.

"Always." he said in a funny voice. My eyebrows creased together but ignored him. I saw Tom look up at the window then glance at me before taking a step towards it.

"I'm coming to." he said, his voice barely keeping from shaking. My head snapped over to him and I gripped his arm.

"Ton what are you doing? You know you can't go up there." I whispered. Tom glanced at the others before looking back at me, an un-Tom like smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about me Luce I'll be fine." he said before climbing up after Jake. Well that was just odd. I watched as Tom slowly reached the window and looked in. as the seconds ticked on, Jake tried to get a better look. Unfortunately Tom refused to move, his arms and legs so ridged they looked like they were made of stone. Because of this Jake slipped, managing to hold on with one arm before he grabbed Tom's arm.

This managed to wake him up from his macho man persona because a second later he let go of the wall and both he and Jake were sent tumbling towards the ground.

"Oh, that must have hurt." Art muttered as I rushed past. I grabbed Tom by his shirt and helped pull him to his feet. His knees shook as he fought to stand. I knew that was to high for him to handle.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He gripped my hand that was on his shoulder tightly.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said in a shaky voice. I knew that was as much as he would admit with the others around. "Basement! We gotta get to the basement." he commanded. We all nodded and headed towards the front door, only to run into Bethany.

"Have you guys seen Rickey?" she asked us.

"Uh, pretty sure he's still hanging around here somewhere." Jake said quickly. I looked around subtly and noticed Ricky lying in a pile of wires, wood and bushes off to our left, out of Bethany's sight.

"He didn't leave did he?" Bethany asked, turning in Rickey's direction. Tom's hand shot out and stopped her.

"Actually.. He um…told us he was headed down to the lake to bronze up his rock hard abs." he struggled with a pained expression. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at his expression.

He scowled as he said. "He wanted you to meet him there." as he tried to walk away Bethany stopped him.

"Wait. What did you two talk about on the roof? Did he say anything about me?" she asked hopefully. Tom looked unsure.

"Uh he talked about his car and… just his car. But you should hit the lake." he said ushering her towards the lake. She looked unhappy about it, but jogged off towards the lake.

Tom let out a heavy sigh as Bethany disappeared. "That was close. Come on lets go to the basement." he said, taking my hand and leading us towards the house once more.

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews. Should be a new chapter tomorrow if I get what I need to continue (Hint, Hint) :)<p> 


	6. First Battle And Bad Outcomes

Hey! Here's a chapter I've been waiting to write. There's a surprise at the end. Hope you like it...

* * *

><p>Tom's POV<p>

"So what are we looking for?" Lee asked as he held up an old sock. I heard Lucy choke back a gag as she realised that the brown item of clothing had once been white. This wasn't a good place for her, it was too dark. She hated the dark, she said it makes her feel alone.

"Anything Alien." I grunted, looking around the dark basement. I wasn't anywhere near Lucy though, I was way to embarrassed.

I can't believe I let my jealousy coax me into climbing something ten feat tall, only to fall off, all to impress her.

"Stupid teenage hormones making me fall in love with my best friend." I grumbled as I wiped the cobwebs from my hands.

"What did you say Tom?" Lucy called over from her spot.

"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly, thanking the darkness of the basement for hiding my blush. "I'm telling you. Their map lead down here." I said, noting the fed up look on Jake's face as I walked past.

"You positive?" he asked. I was about to answer when Hannah shushed us.

"Do you hear that? Rice-crispies." she said quietly. I listened and heard it to, the sound of crackling was coming from somewhere in the room. It seemed to becoming from Art's pocket. Slowly he reached in and brought out his DS Light. He flipped it open and switched it on. My eyes widened at the bright blue screen with some kind of number sequences running up and down the screen.

I took it out of his hands to get a better look. Lucy put her chin on my shoulder, looking over to get a better look.

"What is that?" Lee asked. Tom had a dark expression.

"It's their machine. Something down here is setting it off." we all began to look around, checking everything we could. I noticed Jake was getting more and more jumpy before he grabbed a rake.

"Well whatever it is, we can't let them get to it." he said, brandishing it. "Everyone gear up. We move on my command." he stated. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucy, who was also giving Jake a 'are you serious?' look.

"Hold on." I said, trying to stop him. "If we run up there with a bunch of random junk we're goanna get creamed." Lucy nodded, coming to stand beside me.

"I agree with Tom. We can make something better." she said as I picked up a plastic pipe. Jake didn't look very impressed.

"We're in the middle of an invasion, and you two dorks wanna play science fair? No way, we're going back in, now!" he argued.

"You're not thinking." I tried to reason.

"Time for thinking is over. It's time for action." Jake finalised before running out, Art and Lee following. I sighed in frustration.

"He's just being a blond jock Tom. We know you're doing the right thing." Lucy said, patting my shoulder. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Luce. Hannah hand me that tape." I said confidently. Hannah smiled as she tossed it at me and I set to work, creating what I hoped could help. Soon me, Lucy and Hannah were running up the stairs, ignoring grandma Nana's offer of more mentos as we reached the large closed double doors I heard the twins shouting, asking Jake to lead them.

"Stay behind me." I instructed to Hannah and Lucy before I charged through the door.

"No! don't!" Jake yelled but it was too late. As soon as I entered I was lifted off my feet by an unknown force. Hannah and Lucy had a similar reaction, screaming in surprise as they, too, were lifted up.

"Hello humans." said a female voice.

"Enjoying the ride?" another voice, male, asked. I turned to see the girl alien and the ugly alien crawling out from the attic, clicking something on their shoes before they floated to the ground.

"They've got gravity boots. Why don't we have gravity boots?" Art whined as the aliens headed for the door. The girl mocked him, copying his voice like a four year old.

"Stop them! Use your weapon Tom!" Jake shouted.

"Bet you wished you'd listened now huh!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Bring it meat sack!" the ugly alien mocked.

I nodded and aimed my gun, firing a potato. Unfortunately, due to there being no gravity, it lost all moment I went flying backwards, slamming my back against the far wall.

"A potato gun? That's your weapon?" Jake shouted at me.

"Shut up Jake! Tom are you ok?" Lucy asked, coming to my rescue. I gritted my teeth against the pain in my shoulders and nodded. I looked around for anything to help.

"Tom the fire extinguisher!" Lucy shouted, pointing at something near me. I turned and grabbed it, turning it on and flying across the room with the momentum.

"Hurry Tommy!" Hannah called as I slammed my shoulder against the door then flicking the bolt at the top to lock it.

I then proceeded to spray what was left of the fire extinguisher on the aliens, coating them in the white foam. The coughed and spluttered as the fought to stay on their feet. Just when things were looking up, the fire extinguisher ran out.

"You ok?" the ugly one said to the girl. She nodded as he clicked off his boots.

"I'm fine. Now go!" she said as he floated up. My mind buzzed as he inched towards the lock.

"Jake get the grenade!" I shouted. He nodded before kicking off the wall and grabbing it from the floor. "Toss it here!" I ordered, readying the fire extinguisher. He threw it with all his might and I in turn swung hard, shattering the small metal device into a million pieces. Everything froze for a minute before we all crashed to the ground, me landing hard on my side. I looked up to see the others had landed similarly, except for Hannah who had landed in the bean bag chair. _'Lucky.' _

The aliens glared at me. "Why you little…" the girl growled as she and the ugly one charged at me. I swung my weapon again and hit them both round the head, sending them flying with a resounding thud. They got the message because they started running, dodging the swipes the Twins made at them as they ran for the attic door. Jake did the smart thing and grabbed the paintball gun, firing at the gap in the attic door as they leaped inside.

He managed to catch the ugly one on the butt, knocking something from his belt.

"Ow! Buttocks on fire!" it screamed as the girl pulled him through the door before it closed. We all fell silent, the twins staring at the silver objects that fell from the aliens belt.

A groan made me look over at Lucy to see her cradling her wrist.

Instantly I crawled over to her, gently taking it in my hands, my mind going to Lucy mode.

"Is it broken?" I asked, squeezing it gently. She shook her head, fighting tears.

"No, I just landed funny. It's just bruised." I nodded, gently letting go but still feeling the regular tingling feeling I got whenever I touched her.

"That's the thing they used to control Rickey." Jake panted as he stood up. I nodded, recognising the shape.

"Whoa!" Lee said as he picked it up, pressing buttons on it.

"Cool. Let me see it." Art said as he snatched it from Lee. "Nice action on the toggles."

"Wait what are these?" Lee questioned, taking it back. Soon they were having an all out tug of war with the thing, treating it like a game boy they both wanted.

Jake quickly stepped in before they broke it. "Hey guys this is not a toy this is real." he said. I saw Lucy raise an eyebrow.

"Since when are you serious?" she asked. Jake glared at her in response. We all turned our heads as we heard a bang coming from outside. Art, who had the controller, pressed more buttons and we heard it again. I rushed to the closest window in time to see Rickey run into a swing, the momentum sending him flipping into the air.

"Rickey?" Jake asked. I nodded, smirking. "Grab him before somebody finds him. I'll stay on alien watch." he said. I nodded and grabbed Lucy's hand. I had been doing that a lot lately and she didn't seem to mind. I turned to look at her and I thought I saw her blush as she walked. Just when I was about to say something, she opened her mouth.

"That was really amazing how you stopped those aliens Tom." she said, smiling endearingly at me. My eyes widened and I blushed heavily.

"No problem." I said, smiling back. Our moment was ruined by Art.

"Whoa, look at Rickey's car!" he exclaimed. I turned to see it had a massive dent in the side, I smirked, running my hand over it.

"I'm sure that'll buff right out." I said smugly, earning a laugh from Lucy and Lee.

"I wonder where he went." Art asked, looking around for Rickey.

"I'll find him." Lee said with a confident smile, holding up the controller. As soon he clicked the button, Rickey appeared from behind his car.

I watched Lee click some buttons and saw Ricky move towards us.

"Cool. So these move him." he stated, fiddling with the lower toggles. "And these.." he said, making Rickey slap himself in the face with a flick of the upper toggles. "…Operate the arms." he didn't stop, just kept flicking the toggles, making Rickey keep slapping himself. We all laughed, enjoying our fun hugely.

"Talk about the ultimate game boy." Art chuckled.

"Hey what does the big button do?" I asked. Lee pressed it and Rickey's head dropped before he looked around, looking confused before he caught sight of his car.

"Whoa! What the? My caaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" he screamed, having a worse hissy fit then Bethany when her outfit doesn't match her shoes. I glanced at Lee and he got the message, clicking the button.

"That would be the on and off button." he summarised. I smirked at Rickey's frozen face.

"Press it again." he complied. I let Rickey finish his screaming.

"Who did this to my car?" he demanded, glaring down at me.

"You did you giant idiot." I smirked. He advanced on me but with one point to Lee, he was paused in his place.

"Rickey!" I heard a new voice yell, only to be shoved aside by Bethany. "I have been walking around the lake for an hour! Where were you?2 she yelled at him, unaware he was under our control. I quickly signalled for Lee to press the button.

"Oh shut up you little…whoa Bethany?" he started, confused at why he was suddenly yelling at his girlfriend. Bethany obviously wasn't happy with this, slapping him hard. "Ow! Why are you hitting me?" he whined.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" she snapped back before storming off. I laughed as I watched Rickey chase her, trying to explain himself to her.

"Do you want me to bring him back?2 Lee asked. I shook my head and I think Lucy under stood.

"No let him suffer." she said, matching my smirk before walking back to the house. "Come on, we should meet back up with Jake and Hannah." I felt a little flare of jealously well up in me. Why was she so eager to get back to Jake?

I followed without question and soon we were back upstairs. We walked through the door to see Jake and Hannah crouching behind the couch, which had been turned upside down and against the door.

"Where's Rickey? Taken prisoner by the aliens?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Worse. My sister." Lucy laughed and I smiled before I crouched down behind the couch. "Any action up here?" I asked. Jake shook his head.

"No, it's quiet. Too quiet." he mumbled. He watches way to many war movies.

A bang sounded from the vents and we all looked up, watching a shadow pass by the grate. "What are they doing in the vents?" Jake worriedly exclaimed.

"There map. That's how they'll get to the basement." I explained.

"What do we do?" Jake asked. Lucy suddenly perked up.

"I have an idea." she said before running out the room. We followed to see her fiddling with a thermostat, turning it all the way up.

"Luce you're a genius!" I exclaimed, causing another blush to appear on her cheeks, or was it the drastic rise in heat.

"Hope this works Einstein." Jake smirked before we headed back to the room. We waited before we heard the aliens shrieking, running back towards the attic. "Nice job." Jake complemented Lucy, who's blush intensified. I narrowed my eyes at them. I was about to speak up when I heard my dads voice.

"Kids! Get down here!" he shouted. Great he was mad again. We all went downstairs, me stopping in front of my dad. "Who turned on the heat?" he demanded. I looked down and noticed that he had turned it off. Lucy looked like she was about to speak up but I beat her too it, flicking the switch back on as I spoke.

"I did. We need that on." my dads eyebrows shot up.

"Are you crazy? It's the middle of the summer." Jake spoke next.

"Yeah but it's freezing in here." he rubbed his arms, glancing down at Lucy, who copied him, giving him a 'thank you' look. I felt my anger bubble again.

"I think Hannah's coming down with something." I tried, nudging Hanna slightly. She pretended to cough.

"Alright what's going on?" my dad asked, looking unconvinced.

"We're fighting aliens. I'm pretending it's pretend." Hannah said. I glared a her. "I mean it is pretend." she covered quickly.

"Ok well I'm not pretending so don't touch the thermostat." he said, turning it off. I looked at him before turning it back on. "Tom I'm serious." he said, turning it off.

"Well so am I." I said turning it back on.

"I'm not kidding. Do you want to spend the rest of the week in your room?" he threatened, I'm facing an alien invasion and that's the best he's got.

"Why can't you trust that there's a reason I'm doing this?" I asked. I felt someone shift beside me and glanced to see Lucy, staring at my dad with hard eyes.

"A reason why you're blasting the furnace on summer vacation. Talking back to me giving me attitude. Failing your classes?" that one was the last straw. Without thinking I blurted out.

"So that's what this is about? I failed on purpose dad. Yeah I tanked my grades. I'm tired of getting picked on for being a brainyack!" I shouted at him. Lucy touched my shoulder and I turned to her.

"Tom…" she started but was cut off by my dad.

"I was a brainyack. It worked for me." he reasoned.

"I don't wanna be like you! I wanna be cool!" I shouted at him. Everything went quiet.

"But Tom…" Lucy tried again. My anger was everywhere now, blocking sensible thoughts from reaching my brain.

"And I wanna have at least one more friend besides Lucy!" I shouted, more at her then my dad. I heard a gasp and saw her staring at me, here eyes wide and filled with tears. My anger fled at the sight of her upset. "Lucy I…" I tried but she wouldn't listen, choosing to turn and run back up the stairs. "Lucy! Wait Lucy!" I shouted, running after her. I heard a door slam and knew she was in our room. I grabbed the door handle but the door wouldn't open.

"Go away!" she shouted through the door, her voice already hoarse.

"Lucy please listen to me!" I called through the door.

"No!" I knew how stubborn she could be and sighed in frustration. I leaned on the door and slumped to the floor, fighting back my own tears as I realised that I had just crushed the feelings of my best friend/secret love.

How could I have said that, with what Lucy goes through. She needs me and I need her, we literally completed each other. Not to mention she was my dream girl. She was smart, beautiful, knew about guy stuff as well as girl stuff and was always there for me. And I repay her by saying her friendship isn't good enough for me? I wouldn't blame her of she hated me. I heard footsteps and lifted my head to see Jake walking towards me.

He sat down next to me but didn't say anything. After a while of silence, where the only sound was Lucy's muffled crying, Jake spoke.

"So you really failed on purpose?" he asked. I sighed.

"No one likes a mathlete." I reminded him. His mouth went into a grim line.

"Lucy did. In fact she loves one." my head snapped up.

"Really? She said that?" I asked my hopes soaring. Jake looked away.

"Well she didn't say it, but it's really obvious." that wasn't the same. I scowled and turned away.

"Whatever. It wouldn't matter if she did. Not after what I said. You can take your shot now." I grumbled. Jake put a hand on my back.

"What makes you think I wanted to go out with her." I looked back at him.

"Are you kidding? With all the flirting you've been doing with her today I'm surprised she's not already going on a date with you." I said with disgust. Jake laughed.

"Dude that's all I do. Flirt. I'd never move in on another guys girl. That's just wrong." he said. I looked at him.

"But she's not my-" he cut me off with a plain look.

"You two might not be official, but even I can see the looks, glances and connection you two share. All you have to do is act on it." Jake said before standing up and walking away.

He was right, but first Lucy would have to open the door.

* * *

><p>There it is...Read, Review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


	7. Apologies And New Fears

Hey! Not much to do with the story happens in this chapter. It focuses on Lucy as she reveals more about herself to Tom. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

I lay on my bed, clutching onto the stuffed blue nose friends dog Tom gave me for my Thirteenth birthday. Tom. How could he say that to me. I guess I could understand why he wanted more. I was only a girl who had loneliness issues, I could only keep him happy for so long. Like Bethany said, I'm surprised he hasn't run for the hills.

"Lucy? Can I come in now?" I heard him ask through the door. I sniffed loudly as I pulled myself from the bed. I looked at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see that I had only been locked in my room for a few minutes, it felt like hours. Slowly I crossed the room and opened the door. Tom stood there, staring at me but I couldn't look back, it hurt to much to know that the person I loved was bored with my friendship.

"Please let me explain." he said. I smiled weakly before turning away.

"You don't have to explain anything Tom. I get it." I said as I trudged back over to my bed. Tom followed me as I lay back down, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What?" he asked, looking at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. I shrugged, wishing he would just go away and leave me to wallow in peace.

"I can be a handful to deal with. I can't stand being alone so that leaves you barely anytime to have guy friends. Because of me you've missed out on having someone to talk to about girls, sports or whatever guys like to talk about." I said, feeling a little bit more sick with each word. Tom just kept staring at me, before a smile spread across his face. Slowly he crawled across the bed until he was lying beside me, his arms wrapping around me in a gently but loving hug as he lifted me to lay most of my weight on him, my shoulders against his chest.

I instantly responded, tucking my head under his chin and burying my face in his shoulder. He stroked my hair, running his fingers through the brown locks.

"Lucy, you are all I'll ever need or want in a friend. You're smart, fun, sensitive, beautiful…you know nearly everything about guy stuff and girl stuff, making you the perfect info guide on all things important." I blushed. Tom just called me beautiful. "And I would never trade you for anyone in the whole universe. I need you almost as much as you think you need me." he finished, staring right into my eyes.

"Really? You're really sorry?" I asked. He nodded.

"I am so sorry Lucy. I was so stupid for saying that." he said with complete sincerity. I felt my eyes water again. I quickly hid them as I reached over and grabbed the dog.

"And you're sorry for wrinkles?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes I'm sorry Wrinkles." he said, leaning down and kissing the top of the stuffed dogs head. I laughed, placing him down on the bedside table.

We stayed there for a few more minutes, comfortable in our embrace. It was a perfect moment to tell Tom how I felt about him. I looked up at him, to see him looking down at me, a small smile on his face. There was something in his eyes that gave me confidence to try.

"Tom…I need to tell you something." I said, reading myself for rejection if he didn't feel the same. He sat up slightly.

"You can tell me anything Lucy." he said, grabbing my hands. I could feel my heart beating nervously, my palms sweating.

"I…I l-lov-" I was cut off by Jake barging into the room.

"Guys. We have to…am I interrupting something?" he asked as he noticed our position on the bed. I jumped away from Tom, blushing furiously.

"No! We were just…nothing we were doing nothing." I said, keeping my eyes down. Jake shrugged.

"Anyway, we have to get rid of our parents for a while."

"How, we can't just make them leave for no reason." I said. I heard Tom stand up from the bed.

"Or maybe we can." he said. "Here's what I want you to do." he said, explaining his plan to Jake.

I stood there, wondering how I could tell Tom how I felt about him now. Jake had completely ruined our mood. It wouldn't have mattered, Tom doesn't feel the same. Soon Jake was rushing off, calling for Hannah and Lee. Tom turned to me and took my hand, leading me out the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He grinned at me.

"Down to the lake." I gulped. There was only one thing Tom didn't know about me. I couldn't swim. Being completely surrounded by cold water was exactly what I felt whenever I was alone, so I never went in water. Tom noticed my hesitant look and stopped at the front door.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, peering at my face. I nodded, noticing Art was waiting outside with the controller in hand.

"Yeah. Come on, Art's waiting." I said, swallowing my fear as I walked out the door.

It didn't take us long to reach the lake, us hiding in the bushes as we watched Bethany and Rickey talk. It was when Rickey lifted Bethany into his arms that Tom decided it was time to end it. With a few flicks of his fingers, Art sent Bethany fling into the water before making Rickey turn and walk off the jetty, splashing wildly as he swam to the shore. We were all laughing hysterically when Bethany resurfaced, shouting after Rickey before she swam for the shore as well.

"Careful, don't break him." Tom warned as Art struggled to get Rickey to stand up. "Grab his shirt too." he instructed. "Ok, now take him back to the house." Tom instructed, turning to go as Art walked off towards the house. I was about to follow, when I remembered seeing Rickey set something down on the jetty.

Quietly I slipped out from our cover and ran towards the jetty, running along it until I reached the end. I felt a little queasy as the wood groaned under my feet.

"Luce! Come back!" I heard Tom shout as he ran to catch up to me. I stopped at the edge of the jetty and picked up what Rickey had dropped. It was what he had taken out of his car. I smirked as I handed it to Tom, who had caught up with me on the jetty.

"Very nice catch." he said, tossing it between his hands before shoving it in his pocket. I smiled, glad for the compliment. "Come on we should get back to the hous-" Tom's words fell away as the wood under my feet cracked, causing me to fall through the jetty and into the water. As soon as I realised what had happened I screamed, feeling the water force its way down my throat and into my lungs. I thrashed furiously in the water, managing to break the surface for a few seconds before I sank back down again.

Why didn't I listen to my gut and stay off the jetty, I could have just told Tom to get the small black thing. I could vaguely hear someone calling my name, but I was far to panicked to try and respond. My lungs were screaming for air and my head was starting to get light. I could feel my movements slowing. That's it, I'm goanna die before I got the chance to tell Tom how I felt.

Suddenly I heard a loud splash and then there was a shape in front of my eyes, grabbing me around the waist and hauling me up towards the light. I knew it, I'm dead. Now the angels will pull me towards the light. My head broke the surface and I found enough energy to suck in a deep breath of air. I felt the arm around my waist tighten while a soft hand turned my face to look into a pair of scared brown eyes.

"Lucy! Oh my god are you ok!" he asked, his legs kicking us back to shore. I couldn't answer, I couldn't move, only have my arms weakly encircle Tom's neck as he managed to get his feet on the ground. He lifted me into his arms and carried me to Rickey and Bethany's laid out towels, laying me down on them. I panted as I stared up at him, his sopping wet hair dripping onto my face as he hovered over me, staring at me worriedly. I could feel his hands on my face, wiping away my hair or water on my cheeks.

"Lucy! Lucy! Say something please." he begged. I coughed, shutting my eyes from the sun behind his head.

"Tom?" I grumbled. "I can't breath." I grumbled. His eyes widened.

"Do you need CPR?" he asked franticly. As much as I wanted to say yes, I shook my head.

"No, just for you to get off my stomach." I grumbled, pushing on his soaked shirt clad chest. He blushed as he backed up.

"Sorry. It's just I was so worried when you didn't resurface and I thought you were drowning and I just panicked." I placed my hand over his mouth, stopping him from passing out from lack of breathing.

"Tom. Even though I was drowning, it's ok. Thanks to you I'm fine." I said, getting my breath back enough to put a stop to his babbling.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" Tom asked, relaxing next to me as my head fell on his shoulder in exhaustion. No matter how awkward we were getting around each other, we had been doing this since we were fourteen. Whenever one of us got upset, we would sit in this position and just talk.

"Because I've already got so much wrong with me that I didn't want to put anymore pressure on you." I mumbled, feeling ashamed. Tom's eyes softened as he looked at me.

"No matter how many things you feel you have to go through, I will always be around to help you. I would never let anything hurt or scare you if I could." he said sincerely. I smiled at him. I've lost count of how many moments we've shared today. Just as I felt myself slipping into a nice little nap, Tom grabbed my arm, hauling me up.

"Come on. Art and the others are waiting for us back at the house." I nodded but stumbled, my legs still shaky. Tom noticed this and smiled.

"Come here." he smiled, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and the other under my knees, lifting me as if I were lighter then a piece of paper.

"Have you been working out?" I asked him as he walked. He smirked.

"Maybe? Like it?" he asked and I felt him flex. I smirked, placing my head on his shoulder and letting my eyes slide shut.

"Maybe. I'll tell you later." I mumbled before I nodded off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Review and tell me!<p> 


	8. Fireworks And Snugglelumps

Sorry, I took longer then usual to update. It's hard writing three stories at once. Check them out! Enjoy all of them!

One thing I would like to mention is that I use the Blue nose friends franchise in this Fic, and probably others, because, before we went our separate ways due to conflicting schedules, on the opening night of a big play I was in that he was coming to watch, my best friend gave me the blue nose friend Wrinkles the dog. I carry him everywhere with me to keep my friend in my heart.

* * *

><p>Tom's POV<p>

I carried Lucy back up to the house while she slept peacefully in my arms. I'm not surprised she's tired, she's been through more then any of us today and we've been fighting five tiny, but very aggressive, aliens.

I walked through the front door of the house, ignoring the grown ups stares as I carried Lucy up to our room. I laid her out on her bed. She groaned at the loss of my warmth, snuggling into her blankets. She could be so cute with even the most regular of actions. I smiled as I handed her Wrinkles, placing him in the hand that was resting on her chest. Her fingers curled around him as she cradled him against her chest. I'll never understand why she loves that stupid stuffed dog so much.

I would have stayed longer, but I could hear Art calling for me. I quickly tucked Lucy in before going to find him. He was standing by the entrance to the kitchen, a zombiefied Rickey next to him.

"Where have you been? And what happened to Lucy?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter, she's fine and that's what matters." I said. Art raised an eyebrow but shrugged before making Rickey walk into the room, banging him against the counter as he did. I lifted the mouth piece up, clipping it to my ear.

"Bad news." I said through Rickey as he stopped in front of my parents. "The leasing office called, they need you to go back there before they close for the holidays."

"Really?" my mom asked.

"Problem with the contract. They insisted." I said and Art made Rickey do a very large shrug. I rolled my eyes.

"Rickey are you ok?" I heard my dad ask. I shared a panicked look with Art. He just shrugged.

"Uh…um…uhh…just allergies Mr. P." I stammered and Art made him rub his nose with the back of his hand. "But they did say it was urgent." I said quickly, getting back on topic.

"Ok, I'll call and sort this all out." she said. I peeked round the door to see her grabbing the phone. "Oh well this is weird. Hey Stu, I think the phone's dead." I counted down on my fingers and sure enough, Lee remembered and shut off the lights.

"Did they just cut off our power?" I heard my dad ask. Yes! Go Lee!

"Oh they are going to here about it from me. Come on lets go." my mom said in a stern voice. Yes it was working, now all we have to do is get rid of Nate.

"Hey guys we could some more beers and chips. Why don't you run down to the grocery store while I fire up the grill." he said, always thinking of food and booze. No wonder Jake's mom left him.

"And watch the kids?" my mom asked. I heard Nate laugh.

"Ok sure." he agreed.

"No!" I called, as did Rickey. "I mean, you all have to go…they, they said…all your names are on the lease. I'll look after the kids." I heard the grown ups talking amongst themselves before my mom spoke.

"Ok. Ok lets just go." she said in her no bull-shit voice. I suddenly got an idea.

"Oh and Mr. P? could you get me some adult diapers? Mine are almost full." I said and Art made Rickey make a waving motion over his nose. "Super absorbent!" I waited until I heard the front door close until I joined Art in laughing. He looked up at me, but his eyes were drawn upwards as he sniffed.

"Look." I looked up to see smoke coming out of the vents. "Alien defimist. Don't breath!" he yelled before pulling his shirt up over his nose. What the heck is alien defimist?

I was about to follow his example when something occurred to me. "Lucy! Put Rickey on pause." I ordered before turning and running up the stairs. I passed Jake, who was leaning down by one of the vents.

I ran into our room to see Lucy still asleep on her bed. She looked alright, beautiful as always, but I wanted to make sure. I gently shook her awake, just in case she breathed in something dangerous. She grumbled as she rolled onto her back. I smiled, thinking of a good way to wake her up. Slowly I leaned down. I thought about going in for a kiss on the lips, but if she woke up that could be bad, so instead I placed a kiss on her forehead.

She sighed, hopefully happily, before her eyes opened slowly. I smiled, putting a stray lock of her mocha hair behind her ear. She smiled up at me, her blue eyes still drowsy with sleep. I was lost for a moment before I remembered why I came in to wake her up.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" I asked. She chuckled, sitting up slightly.

"Well, after nearly drowning in the lake I have to say yeah I am. Why?" she asked. I pointed up at the vent in our room. She turned and jumped when she saw it. "What is that?"

"Art thinks it's some kind of alien smoke. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." that last part was supposed to stay in my head. She seemed to be touched by this.

"Thanks Tom. I'm fine." she said, standing up from the bed. I helped her up and together we walked back into the hallway. Jake hadn't moved from his spot but this time Art, Lee and Hannah were standing with him.

"Jake there's smoke in the vents." I warned. He smirked.

"I know. It's me." he said, holding up one of the fire crackers his dad had brought. I saw Lucy and Hannah's eyes widened. "We have unfriendlies on the loose, I tracked them down. Parents?"

"Gone." I smirked. Jake smiled determinedly.

"Great. Now we can take it up a notch." he said, holding up a proper firework. I backed up slightly, pulling Hannah with me and keeping Lucy behind me. We all jumped as a bang, followed by screaming, sounded from the vents.

"This could get ugly." I realised, looking down at my little sister then at Lucy. "Lucy, take Hannah and go hide." I said firmly. I know it sounded sexist, but I just wanted them to be safe. Lucy looked like she wanted to protest, but I gave her a stern look. When her frown deepened I knew I would have to go another route to make her go. "Please Luce. I just want you and Hannah safe. Please do it for me?" I begged, taking her hands in mine. I knew I was being cheesy but Lucy was stubborn. It seemed to work because with one glance at my brown eyes in puppy form and her frown melted away. she nodded, taking Hannah's hand and leading her away.

"Just be careful." she said as she reached the end of the corridor. I nodded, grabbing onto Art's shirt as he tried to run off after them. More bangs from the vents sounded as Jake continued to chuck fireworks down the ducts. He was going to set the house on fire soon. Judging by the screaming coming from the vents though he seemed to be hitting his targets.

After about ten minutes he finally stopped blowing up the inside of the house to check the vents.

"Well that definitely slowed them down but those buggers adapt fast." he said as he climbed down. "But I think we should pull out the big guns." he said as he walked over to his box of fireworks. "Black cat whistler? Or fire dragon?" he asked, holding them up. I raised my eyebrows at the large fireworks.

"Maybe we should not burn the house down?" I asked sarcastically. He didn't look to happy about that. He looked like he was goanna say something, but I stopped him when I heard laughing. We all froze as we heard it again.

"Hannah! And Lucy!" I shouted, charging down the hallway. I burst through the door to see the four armed alien, holding something that looked suspiciously like a gun, to Hannah's head while Lucy just watched.

"He's armed!" Jake cried.

"Hannah, Lucy, step away from the alien." I said, trying to sound calm. Jake went in the other direction, diving across the room and grabbing a foam baseball bat. The alien screamed and crawled under Hannah's bed as we all crowded around, trapping it while Jake brandished his bat. But Hannah and Lucy stopped us, standing between us and the bed.

"No! Leave him alone! He's my friend!" she demanded. Lucy nodded, glaring at us, especially Jake. I'd be lying if I said that that didn't make me happy inside.

"He was just holding a ray gun to your head!" Art exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

"It's my bubble blower." she explained, picking it up. "He fixed it for me. He's not like the others. Look." she said, beckoning us towards the bed. I shared a look with Jake before following, crouching down by Lucy to look under the bed.

"First sign of aggression, I'm taking him out. With extreme prejudice." Jake said darkly as the alien backed up. Lucy hit his arm and I smirked.

"It's ok Mr. Snuggle-lump." Hannah soothed. We all gave Hannah a look.

"It's what she named him." Lucy cleared up for us. We all nodded before turning back to the alien.

"He's not your pet Hannah, he's a freaking alien." I said softly. She gave me puppy dog eyes but I just stared back.

"He's my alien." she said, shrugging at me before waving at him. He waved back with two of his four arms, looking a little self-conscience when we all stared.

"Aww." Jake gushed. We all stared at him with strange looks. He noticed and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I mean uch." he corrected, blushing a little. I smiled at the alien, also finding his nervousness endearing.

"Maybe she's right. Look at his belt. I think those are tools." the alien still looked a little scared. "Hey." I said softly, getting his attention. "It's ok little guy. We just want to talk." I felt a hand on mine and turned to see Lucy smiling at me. I grinned back, glad to not look like a bad guy in her eyes.

"Come on snugs. Back up." Hannah instructed, the last part to us. I chuckled as I did, letting the alien-who I refused to call Snugglelump-out from under the bed. Cautiously, he crawled out from under the bed, grabbing to oids from his pocket as Hannah beckoned him over.

"Watch." he said, taking Hannah's hands with two of his and clapping the oids together with the other two. As he drew them apart, we all gaped as Hannah's hair instantly shot up, flowing around like the gravity had been turned off…again.

"Whoa." we all breathed while Hannah giggled. I touched it gently, just in case I got shocked.

"That's amazing." Lucy said, also touching Hannah's hair from the other side. Her hand brushed mine and I think literal sparks flowed between us. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this act up.

I always thought the people who keep their love a secret from the person they love in stories were just saps who were never brave enough to just admit it. Now I can see how frightening love can be. Twice today I've almost lost Lucy and both times all I could think about was how I was ever going to get by without her there, without seeing her beautiful smile that gets me through even the crapest of days. And then just makes me feel selfish, thinking about how I'd get by when she's the one in trouble. Well I do know that whatever she goes through I'll be right there to help her. I've been doing it for five years and I'm not prepared to let her go now.

And then there's the constant thought that, if I do ever get the stones to tell her my feelings, she won't feel the same. That could ruin our friendship. The only thing different from that scenario is that if I lost her that way, I would still see her a lot, we live on the same street. I looked over at her, seeing her eyes light up as the alien did more things with his tools. If me and Lucy shared one more moment that got interrupted, I wouldn't care, I would just go ahead, finish it and accept the consequences.

I am in love with Lucy Gale and by the end of this very strange day, she was going to know it.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter. Just a couple more to go now. Review!<p> 


	9. Sheriff's And Kidnappings

Hey! Sorry it took me this long to update. Am planning on two more chapters after this!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

I grinned at the alien, who's real name was Sparks but Hannah wouldn't listen, as he did some more stuff with the oids. He was still showing us some of the stuff he could do. I was watching, but a bang from downstairs caught my attention. The others didn't seem to notice so I stood up, deciding to check out what was downstairs. Tom noticed and stood up to.

"What's up?" he asked in his usual over-caring tone. I smiled, feeling my heart melt.

"Nothing, just…grabbing a snack." I said before rushing out the room. I didn't want to worry him, he's done a lot for everyone else today. Soon I was downstairs and heading for the kitchen. I was just about to walk in when I noticed Bethany walking in from another entrance, approaching a very still and weirdly smiling Rickey. I quickly hid behind the wall, close enough to listen to their conversation.

"What the heck was that? Talking about feelings comes with the girlfriend there is no loophole for that!" she snapped loudly before she took a deep breath. "Ok, I get it. You're not going to talk when I'm yelling. I'm sorry, it's not mature of me to shout." another sigh. "Look, I am so, so happy being your girlfriend. But if you really care about me the way I care about you, then it shouldn't be a problem to give me the time that I need."

I thought about what Bethany said. She has a point. If I was going out with Tom I would want him to pay attention to me. But the thing is, he already does. He is sweet and caring and has shown that he would risk his own safety for me. He doesn't even like it when I leave the room without him knowing where I'm going. Some might see that as being obsessive but I see that as him being really sweet. I really wish he would ask me out, I've been waiting for him for three years now. My thoughts were interrupted by Bethany getting mad at Rickey. I realised that he hadn't been talking this entire time.

"So that's how it is? I'm getting the silent treatment? Oh who is in high school now?" she yelled before running back outside.

Sorry Bethany but we still need Ricky.

A crash from upstairs alerted my attention. What were they doing now? I quickly ran back upstairs, only to see the door knocked down. I ran in, only to be hit in the chest with something small and hard. It forced me backwards and onto the floor. I shook my head, feeling it swim dizzily. Two of the aliens rushed past, riding on a skateboard while dragging a pink suitcase behind them, the girl holding Jake's paintball gun. Did I hit my head?

"Lucy! Oh my god are you ok?" I heard Tom shout as he ran out over the busted down door. He helped me up and I nodded. Jake was behind him and I saw his eyebrows shoot up.

"Wow Lucy! You sure can take a hit huh?" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, looking at Tom. His eyes darted down to my stomach and I followed his gaze. My eyes widened at the blue paint splattered over my white shirt. No wonder I felt winded.

"You know that pattern actually makes the shirt look pretty cool." he said. I blushed.

"Thanks?" I said. I saw Jake role his eyes.

"Can you guys continue this later? There's a cop outside who wants answers and we have an alien in a trunk who keeps yelling at us." I looked between all of them, Art, Lee and Hannah having joined us in the hall. I looked in the room to see it trashed, and with Nana standing as still as Rickey was.

"Is Nana…?" I trailed off when Tom nodded, Lee holding up the controller. Jake looked like he was fed up with waiting. "Ok, you guys get rid of the cop, I'm on alien watch." he said before running out the room. I rolled my eyes. Always so impatient.

"What did you guys do while I was gone?" I asked. They all shrugged. I would have asked more questions, but I was dragged downstairs by Tom when we heard someone knocking on the door, Art and Lee carrying the trunk between them while Sparks hid in Hannah's back pack. When we finally presented ourselves to the cop, he didn't look to happy.

"I don't know how much you guys know about peno codes, but making phone calls with the intent to annoy or harass is a serious offence. It's called criminal mischief and it can land you a one way ticket to juvy. 911 is for emergencies only…" I tuned out, letting the cop drone on and on. Tom looked like he wasn't listening either, rolling his eyes when the policeman started on another rant.

I noticed him look down at the trunk before at the cops belt, eyes widening when they settled on his gun. Did Tom what to shoot the alien? I nudged him and gave him a questioning look. He looked confused before he rapidly shook his head, mouthing something that I think was supposed to say 'The alien wants the gun.' but I couldn't be sure.

"Look sheriff," Tom started, fed up with him. I shared that. If what Tom thinks is true then he needs to leave, now. "We told you we were sorry. So really you can leave now, we'll be good." he was making it sound like we were a bunch of eight year olds who were begging their parents to not hire a babysitter. The sheriff didn't look to impressed.

"Oh you'll be good? Ok well we got the whole problem solved." he said in a really sarcastic tone. I stiffened when the trunk started to shake violently, catching the sheriff's attention. Tom kicked it and it stopped shaking. "Hey what's that there?" he asked. We all stammered to come up with an answer, Tom going with a robotic dog. The sheriff didn't seem to buy this and started reaching for the trunk, demanding to have a look. I held my breath, preparing for the worst. Just as he was about to open it, a car horn blared loudly and I never thought I'd be so happy to see the grown ups. Tom on the other hand looked a little uneasy.

I noticed Nate look a little uneasy as they approached us. Mr. P did not look to happy as he rounded on Tom.

"One hour, we're gone one hour." he said, staring down at Tom. I felt the anger rise again as Tom glared at his dad. "What did you kids do?" he demanded while Mrs. P introduced herself to the sheriff.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. The sheriff frowned.

"No ma'm I'd say making a fraudulent call to 911 is not ok." he said sternly.

"You called 911?" Mr. P asked, staring only at Tom. Tom was shaking with rage but I gently took his hand. His shaking stopped but he still looked a little mad. As the grown ups continued to talk, Mr. P talking about how Tom will be punished-causing me to grip his hand more tightly- we both felt a wave of panic sweep over us when my mom invited the sheriff over for lunch. No! No! No! why are Tom's parents acting so stupid. And it only made it worse when the sheriff accepted.

I was startled out of my thoughts by something bouncing off the sheriffs badge. Tom stepped forwards, concealing whatever it was with his foot.

"What was what?" he asked, dodging the sheriff's questioning. "Come on everyone, dinner." he said, trying to sound enthusiastic. We all nodded, ushering the grown ups inside, through the house and into the back garden. We all gathered around the table as Mr. P began cooking the burgers. I sat next to Tom, who was sitting on the trunk holding the alien. Now that we had a minutes peace I was finally able to ask him something I had wanted to ask since he woke me up.

"Tom, about what happened back at the lake…" I trailed off as he nodded, staring right into my eyes. I ignored Nana's blabbering to Mrs. P as I continued. "Can you teach me how to swim? I'd really like to learn." he smiled, his brown eyes glinting.

"I'd love to." great not only was I going to get to learn how to swim, I was going to get to see Tom in a swim suit, topless. I blushed when I realised he was also going to see me in nothing but the bikini I packed.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bethany's angry threats to whoever created love. I still felt sorry for her, being ignored by her jerk boyfriend. I got up.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked. I looked over at Bethany.

"To try and mend some bridges." I said. Tom didn't say anything, just nodded as I walked off. When I reached Bethany, I didn't really know what to say.

"What do you want?" she snapped as I just stood there awkwardly. I shrugged before I realised she couldn't see.

"I don't know. I saw you and I guess I just wanted to see if you were alright." I said simply. When she didn't respond I came and sat next to her. "Look Bethany. I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through. Yes I am going through some unrequited love of my own, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you." I said. She looked at me.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Especially after what I said in the car this morning." she asked. I shrugged.

"Us girls gotta stick together I guess. Hannah's to young to have girl talk with to I guess it's just you and me." I said. Bethany smiled and I smiled back, glad to see I cheered her up.

"So unrequited love? Is it Tom?" she asked mischievously. I chuckled as I stood up, walking away.

"Shut up Bethany." I said, laughing a little. I sat back down next to Tom, who was chuckling.

"What was that about?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Girl stuff." I said simply. He backed right away, leaning away from me.

"Whoa, to much information." he laughed and I smacked his arm. As everyone else was sitting down, I noticed that Jake still hadn't come back from the house. Mr. P seemed to notice it to, asking Nate about his son. Nate shrugged.

"Jake's an adult, he can take care of himself. If he wants food he can come and get it." always thinking with his stomach. Me and Tom sat and ate in silence, both thinking about where Jake was. It was when the trunk under Tom rumbled again, did everyone stop eating and look at him.

"My stomach!" he said, grabbing his burger. "I'm starving." he clarified, taking a big bite. But he dropped his burger when a distinct, annoying voice broke through all the chatter.

"Attention all. Resistance is futile. Give me what I need." Rickey demanded as he strode up to the table, pushing Bethany away when she tried to get his attention. I looked at Art and Lee, who were both looking at the ground in confusion.

When he approached the table, he walked up behind Hannah, snatching the bag from her back while ignoring all the shouting Hannah was doing. When he walked past me he grabbed my arm and hauled me up.

"You will provide useful for bargaining. The leader will not attack if his mate is threatened." Rickey stated, dragging me away from the table. Mate? am I that obvious that even an alien notices. Of course I struggled against him, but Rickey was strong.

"Hey where are you taking her! Lucy!" I heard Tom shouting after us.

"Let me go!" I demanded, kicking, punching and even biting Rickey. He didn't seem to feel any pain as he dragged me inside. I could hear the others following and as soon as we reached the door to the basement, Tom barged in through the front door.

"Let her go you alien controlled son of a bitch!" he shouted. My eyes widened at Tom's language. Rickey just chuckled as he through Sparks into the basement. He then grabbed me, making sure Tom could see the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"If you do not submit then the female will be harmed." he stated. Tom stared at me, pure fury in his eyes. They seemed to soften when they saw how scared I was.

"Tom...help, please." I sobbed.

"Just stay calm, Lucy. I promise I will save you." he said determinedly. I smiled hopefully but that melted off my face when Rickey started laughing.

"Pathetic human emotions." he laughed before pushing me into the basement. I stumbled and lost my footing, falling down the steps and rolling painfully into a deep hole that I don't remember being there the first time we came down. I heard shuffling before a voice sounded.

"Another human?" it was one of the aliens. It sounded like the ugly one. "What do we do wit her?" he asked his companion.

"Duh! We tie her up and put her with the other one!" the girl yelled before I heard a thumping sound. Before I could find the strength to move I felt my wrists being tied. When I tried to struggle I felt something sharp pressed against my neck. "Don't struggle. You'll regret it." she demanded. I didn't listen and I felt three nails rip into my cheek. My cry of pain was stifled by something being shoved into my mouth then duct taped in, "That was a warning!" the girl hissed before going back to digging. I felt myself being moved and the next thing I knew I was inside a dark corner. I couldn't see the aliens digging but I could feel the earth hitting me in the back, shredding at my clothes, then my skin.

I was alone, and scared. I did my best to curl into a ball, hide myself away from the darkness of the world that I was trapped in. Tom, if you can hear my thoughts, please save me like I know you can. I still need to tell you that I love you. When breathing became to hard through my gag, I felt my eyelids drop and I passed out.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Review!<p> 


	10. Rescuing And Alien Battles

Hey. This ones a little long but a lot happens! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tom's POV<p>

As soon as Lucy was taken, the aliens started a war they could not win. I'm might not be the biggest and strongest of guys, but if you mess with Lucy, prepare for an ass kicking from me. Rickey smirked at us as he locked the door to the basement, swallowing the key. I hope he chokes.

"You have lost. And now the invasion will begin." he said darkly. I stepped forwards, keeping the others behind me.

"Invasion? You mean there's more of you guys coming?" Lee asked. Rickey's glare deepened and he began marching towards us.

"Many more. And we will crush you like bugs." he said.

"Not if we crush you first!" I shouted at him, only to be pushed roughly in the chest by him.

"I will not be beaten by children!" he then stopped and looked pointedly at me, a sick look on his face. "Any more signs of aggression and the ones you call Jake…and Lucy, will be eliminated." that pushed me over the edge. I leaped at Rickey, my fist flying straight into his nose. I was met with a hard punch to my eye that sent me spiralling back into the others, landing heavily with my back on the floor. My head swam as the lights began to mix in with the colours of the ceiling.

Hannah was by me in an instant and she cringed when she took a look at my eye, which I knew was going to have a nice bruise surrounding it in only a few minutes. What's a battle without war wounds. Hannah glared up at Rickey, stomping her foot loudly which snapped me out of my little daze.

"I want Snuggle-Lump back!" she demanded.

"That's it! Time to Die!" Rickey growled, glaring at us. As I was pushing myself back into a standing position I shot Art and look. He nodded, raising Nana's controller.

"Richard, you remember Nana?" Nana walked forwards.

"Game on!" Lee said through her.

"Game over!" Rickey grunted, cracking his knuckles. In the time it took me to blink, Nana and Rickey were locked in what looked like a mortal combat level from one of Art and Lee's video games. There were punches, kicks, flips and knockdowns and even Chinese getups. At one point I had to stop Hannah from trying to rush in and help Nana. It was when Rickey knocked Nana down did I spot the fat alien.

"He's on the light! Send Nana after him!" I ordered.

"Lee flying's your speciality!" Art yelled, chucking him the controller. With a back flip up the stairs, Nana dodged a charge from Rickey before sliding down the banister, leaping off and kicking the light as she flipped through the air. This managed to distract the alien long enough for Nana to unleash her full fury on Rickey, which I watched with much enjoyment.

It was only when Bethany walked in through the front door did Nana manage to knock Rickey's mind control chip from the back of his neck, resulting in a girlish scream from Rickey.

"Rickey?" Bethany shrieked. Rickey looked around.

"What the…?" he noticed Nana standing beside him, a glare on her face.

"Nana?" he asked, only to be replied with a flying kick to his nose that sent him flying backwards, straight through the basement door. Well that solves one problem. Bethany screamed as he crashed through the door, then screamed louder when the alien dangled down from the light.

"Yes! Scream human! For your species ends tonight!" he cackled happily before running off to the basement. Bethany stared at him.

"What the heck was that thing?" she cried.

"Space alien." I answered with no hesitation, ignoring the look she gave me. "To much to explain." I finished.

"We think they're here to destroy the world as we know it." Art stated simply, adding a small shrug.

"Come on! If we don't get downstairs we and Lucy are goanna be in real trouble." I stated, about to head for the basement when my mom rounded the corner.

"I'd say that's the understatement of the century!" she cried. I backed up, not needing this right now. Dad looked between us and Nana.

"Mom? Are you ok?" he asked. I quickly looked at the twins and Art shut Nana off. She stumbled slightly, looking around.

"Wha?…How?…oh I need a glass of water." she mumbled walking off. Mom watched her walk off before turning on me.

"Ok someone needs to start talking. It looks like you had a battle royal in here!" she demanded. I shared a look with Hannah and the twins.

"We did. Nana vs. Rickey." Hannah quipped from beside me.

"Not now Hannah." mom snapped.

"Dad it's not what it looks like." I tried, hoping he'd listen. No such luck.

"All of you, upstairs. Now!" he ordered.

"But uncle Stu it wasn't our fault." Lee tried. He just glared at me.

"Now." just like that I felt all of my hope, strength and willpower leave me. Lucy was gone and no matter what I did I couldn't help her. With a heavy sigh I headed towards the stairs, feeling my shame double as I caught the disappointed looks the twins and Hannah sent me.

All I knew was that I had failed Lucy.

We all sat in the room with the busted door. Hannah was hugging her sock monkey tightly to her chest while the twins just stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry guys. It's over." I mumbled sadly. I wasn't concentrating on them though, all I could think about was Lucy. She was alone in the basement and was being threatened by the aliens. "She must be so scared." I whispered quietly to myself. I felt a hand on mine and turned to see Hannah. I knew she meant well, but it wasn't the same as whenever Lucy would take it to calm me down. I heard footsteps as Bethany marched into the room.

"Over? It better not be over?" she demanded before staring down at the door she had walked over. "Rickey is still down there with that…space rodent!" she yelled.

"You don't get it." I stated, glaring up at her. "A whole fleet of those guys are about to invade." I didn't care though.

"Well man up and deal with it!" she shouted and I broke, my grief finally getting the better of me. I stood up sharply facing her.

"I have been! All day! And all that I got out of it was having Lucy taken from me!" I shouted at her. She looked a little surprised.

"Lucy's gone?" she asked and I nodded, ducking my head down. I would not cry in front of these guys.

"Well if he's to scared maybe you guys can help me?" she asked, taking her eyes off me.

"Not without Tom." Lee said simply.

"Why not?" Bethany demanded and I looked at them too, wondering why.

"Because he's our leader." Art finished.

"Come on," Lee said, standing up. "It's not just Rickey. Jake needs your help too."

"And Snuggles." Hannah offered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look into Bethany's eyes.

"And Lucy." she said.

"And like everyone on earth. Including our parents." Art finished. I looked at all of them. They really had that much faith in me? I smiled, grabbing my potato gun.

"Alright lets go save the planet. And your dumb old boyfriend." I said looking at Bethany. She smirked back.

"And your dumb new girlfriend." I blushed as I led them downstairs. When we reached the busted basement door I reached in through the window, opening the door from the other side. It banged open and we filed in, me in front with my potato gun ready.

As we headed down the steps everything seemed to be eerily quiet, everyone alert to everything. When we reached the bottom, I could see the floor had been completely dug up.

"There goes the deposit." I mumbled, earning a chuckle from Art. "Lucy? Lucy?" I called. No answer. Nothing at all. I could hear Bethany breathing heavily behind me.

"Do you want monkey? He's good luck." Hannah asked her.

"I'm fine." Bethany answered before a bang made her grab the monkey and hold it to her chest tightly.

"Stay close. They could be anywhere." I warned quietly as I walked on, grabbing a flashlight. When we reached the hole, Lee, Art and I walked to the edge, me shinning the flashlight into the hole. When everything seemed like it was just rock, something moved.

Lee screamed and tried to back away, pushing Art into the hole in the process. He landed with a thud and a head shot up, his screaming muffled by the bandana around his mouth.

"It's Jake!" he cried. We quickly helped him out of the hole, sitting him under one of the lights. As soon as we pulled off his gag he started to speak.

"Those Jerkonian's tied me up, dragged Snuggles and Lucy outside!" he informed, shaking the rubble from his hair. "This vacation really sucks." he grumbled as we untied him.

"What about Lucy? Is she ok?" I asked. Jake looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry man, I didn't know she was down here until the fat one ordered them to take her outside. Something about a bargaining chip." he said. I sighed, slamming my fist down on a bench. "Tom." I turned back to Jake. "I saw her face. She's got three nasty scratches on her cheek." he added. I felt my fury boil over at the mention of Lucy being hurt.

"We'll get her back Tom." Bethany said soothingly, rubbing my back for comfort. I smiled sadly at her, glad for her comfort.

"Did you see the machine?" I asked, trying to get some answers.

"Yeah, like you said. They stashed it here years ago. Some idiot built the house smack on top of it." he said, struggling out of his bonds.

"Guys! Guys I found Rickey!" Bethany called from a corner. She helped him up as he started to come too, only to jump back when he freaked out and leapt up.

"I know it's been a really weird day but you have to let me explain." she asked quickly. Rickey halted by the stairs.

"Ok. Explain why I keep blacking out, I'm bleeding and why your grandma did a flying ninja kick on my face down the stairs." he demanded, his voice rising. Bethany nodded and I knew she was preparing herself for the worst.

"We're fighting…space aliens. They're small but dangerous and really scary." she reasoned.

"Oh yeah of course. I believe you why wouldn't I?" Rickey said naturally and I knew he didn't believe us. "Bethany why do you wanna waste our time playing hide and seek with your stupid brother, his ugly ass girlfriend and your dumb little cousins?" he grumbled, pointing at us as we finished freeing Jake. I felt hands on my shoulders as I started forwards, Jake holding me back from kicking Rickey's ass. Bethany seemed to share my anger as she glared at Rickey.

"Don't talk about my family like that." she said in a too calm voice. Rickey scoffed.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, cause we're done. I should have stayed home and hooked up with Annie Filkins. She's smoking' hot and doesn't like talking about feelings all the time." what Rickey couldn't see was that Bethany was smirking at him. "I'm going straight to Annie's." he finished before stumbling up the steps, holding his back in pain. I walked forwards, noting Bethany's expression.

"I'm really sorry." I offered. She smiled.

"Don't be. You were right all along." I smiled back, before it turned into a smirk.

"So Lucy's family now?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever. The little twerp grew on me." she chuckled. I smiled at my sister, glad that she had finally accepted my best friend.

"Well if it's any consolation, he won't be going straight to Annie's." I said as I pulled out the spark plug Lucy had seen him drop. Bethany laughed.

"Nice."

"Don't thank me, thank Lucy." I said, clutching it tightly. Bethany's eyes softened.

"I will, when we find her." she said and I smiled appreciatively back.

"Guys enough of the sibling bounding we're at death con one here." Jake said, breaking into our brother sister moment and pointing out the window. We could see lights flashing all around outside. How are the grown ups not noticing this? We could see Sparks as he reluctantly built the machine up, the ugly alien pushing him when he kept stopping. The machine was huge. It had long crescent shaped spikes that rose up and bent over the top. Each were glowing, looking like big luminescent teeth.

"Oh my god! They're forcing him to build it." Art said. I could see a shape lying a little way away. It was curled into a ball and was shaking violently.

"There's Lucy!" I shouted, pointing to her.

"Is she alright?" Jake asked. "She looks like she's having a seizer." he sounded panicked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. She just has loneliness issues and shuts down when she's left alone for to long. I can snap her out of it." I said, Bethany nodding to confirm.

"What is that? How do you take over the world with that?" Bethany asked.

"I really don't wanna find out." I grumbled, looking around for anything that could help. "We gotta stop them before their fleet arrives." I said.

"Fleet?" Jake asked, looking a little worried.

"This is just the advanced team." I clarified, sending his scared look into full blown terrified.

"We have to rescue Snuggle-Lump." Hannah said.

"Snuggle-what?" Bethany asked.

"Lump, the four armed fella. He's on our side. The other three, not so much." Lee clarified.

"This is so not happening." Bethany grumbled. I nodded at her before looking back outside. Lucy was still shaking, the glow from the machine lighting up her face. I could see the three wide scratch marks on her cheek and the grim that coated her skin and hair. But most of all I could see the fear in her wide blue eyes.

"We gotta get out there. Now!" I demanded, heading for the door. I felt Jake grab my arm.

"Wait!" he said and I turned on him.

"There's no time!" I said struggling.

"Just wait a second. Did Nana give anyone mentos?" we all stared at him. "Come on cough em' up!" he demanded and we all fished into our pockets, pulling out the minty sweets.

"What we're goanna throw candy at them?" Bethany asked. Jake grinned.

"No, just my own little science experiment." we all watched as he disappeared upstairs, coming back two minutes later with some tape and five bottles of cola. He then set to work, emptying some of the cola out and sticking some mentos on tape to the lid before closing them again.

"Mentos bomb. You're a genius!" I exclaimed as he set the last one down. He grinned before picking one up. I followed suit, picking up one while Art, Lee and Bethany picked up the last three.

We all headed to the garden entrance to the basement, each carrying some form of weapon. I held up my fingers, counting down from five. Together we all threw our bottles then leaped out from our spot, charging at the aliens. We watched as the bottles slammed into the aliens, soaking them with cola and blinding them. I watched one bottle hit the ugly alien right in the head. Jake ran to him but I headed straight for Lucy, throwing my self down beside her to roll her onto her back.

"Lucy! Lucy it's me Tom!" I called as she just stared at me. I had to snap her out of her fright induced trance. "Come on Lucy, you know me. Tom, you're best friend for five years who would never let anything bad happen to you if he could help it!" I cried. She blinked before her face relaxed.

"Tom? What the hell happened to your eye?" she screeched as she sat bolt upright. I laughed as I took her face gently in my hands.

"My face? What about you? Are you alright?" I asked. She smiled and laughed too.

"Yeah just a scratch. Or three." she corrected. I don't think I've ever loved her more then in this moment, even if she is covered in mud, bruises and scratches.

"Tom! He's out cold!" Jake shouted, examining the ugly alien. I looked around. Everyone was fighting. Bethany was locking the girl alien in a garbage bin, yelling about how you should never mess with a girl that just got dumped.

Hannah was holding Sparks closely to her, his four arms encircling her completely. I looked around and noticed the fat alien standing up. He started coming towards us, his eyes flashing with fury. I grabbed my potato gun, shielding Lucy with my body as she clutched at my shirt.

"Get off my planet you little green son of a-" I was cut off as I pressed the trigger, the sound of the potato knocking the alien onto his own machine covering my voice. We all watched as the lights flashed brighter, multiple rays surrounding the alien and lifting him up before he was thrown of into the trees. It took us a second to realise that he was gone and we all started cheering.

"Weakness! We found the weakness! It's there own death ray!" Lee shouted as he ran towards the others, Art and Jake shouting similar things as they followed. I smiled as I held Lucy to me, her head tucked under my chin and her arms locked securely around my shoulders while mine were wrapped tightly around her waist.

While the others were talking, I looked down at her.

"Lucy, I have to tell you now that I lov-" I was cut off by Hannah who was yelling at

us to listen to Sparks, who was yelling frantically at us.

"So not sweet! So not sweet! Machine molecule expand! Make commander! Make commander big!" he shouted as he pointed at the trees. We looked up in time to see the fat alien emerge from behind the trees, knocking them over and laughing down at us.

"Who's little now? Earth maggots!" he laughed.

"You're goanna need a bigger potato." Jake murmured to me. So not the time for jokes.

"Pretty cool huh? It's over! I win!" he said before turning and walking off.

"Where's he going?" Art asked.

"Anywhere he wants." Bethany breathed from over my shoulder. All at once everyone started to panic, talking about what we're goanna do. I walked forwards, feeling like my world had come crashing down. This was my fault. If I hadn't of shot the potato then he would never have got in the machine. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Lucy staring at me with determined eyes.

"This isn't over." she said. I gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"And how do you suppose we stop that?" I asked, pointing at the 50ft alien. She smirked, bending down to pick up the ugly ones gun.

"I heard them talking. This works on them too." she grinned. My eyes widened.

"Lucy you're a genius!" I seemed to be saying that a lot today. I quickly turned to the others. "Everyone listen, we don't have much time." they all looked at me expectantly. "Sparks, can anything go in that machine?"

"Theoretically." he stammered. I smiled.

"Good. Art, Lee I'm goanna need a controller. Bethany your on alien lockdown." all three nodded at me. "Jake come one! This battles not over yet." I said, grabbing the gun from Lucy and throwing it in the machine.

"What about me?" Lucy asked. I shook my head.

"No. You've been through enough today." I said. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"That's code for I'm following you then." she smirked. I knew she wouldn't just sit by. I smiled.

"Yeah pretty much." we were broken from our thoughts by the machine spitting out the gun. We ran after it, me reaching it and picking it up first.

"Cool! You super sized it!" Jake said, carrying my potato gun. I grinned as we ran after the alien, stopping by some telephone poles. "You need a clean shot at his neck." I nodded looking up at the telephone poles. I felt my stomach twist uneasily, knowing it was the only way.

"I'm going up." I said. Lucy grabbed my arm.

"There's no way you can climb that thing." she said. I smiled weakly.

"Come on. Have a little faith." I said before I started to climb. I was about halfway up when I felt a foot on my ankle. I looked down to see Lucy climbing up after me.

"Come on! Hurry up!" she shouted. I grinned. She was the best, best friend ever! The ground shook as we climbed, so violently that Lucy nearly lost her grip on the pole. She grabbed my foot to steady herself. I felt my head go light as I wobbled uneasily before I carried on. Lights lit up the sky, halting our climb as we stared.

"Oh my god they're beacons!" Jake shouted. "He's calling the invasion." I climbed faster, fuelled by our lack of time. Now the grown ups had to notice that. I was met by a firework bursting in the sky. Idiots!

"I got it! Tom! Tom I found it!" Lee shouted as ii reached the top, helping Lucy to come a sit beside me. I turned to the alien, aiming the gun. He was facing me.

"Get him to turn around!" I shouted down to Jake. He nodded before running at the alien, firing at him with the potato gun. The alien turned to him as the potatoes hit him on the back of the head. He tried vainly to step on Jake, who just jumped out the way easily.

"Tom take the shot!" he shouted. I tried but every time it looked like I could get him, he moved and his collar covered his neck.

"His collar's still in the way!" I shouted down at him. He suddenly looked alarmed.

"Tom! Tom the ugly one got big! Hurry!" both me and Lucy turned to see the ugly one coming towards us. Lucy gripped my arm tightly as it glared at us. I felt myself sweating and my vision swam. I couldn't concentrate, I was to high up. I turned to Lucy, feeling panicked as I tried to hand her the gun.

"Lucy you do it. I can't it's to high I-" I was cut off by her hand hitting my cheek.

"Yes you can Tom! I believe in you!" she yelled before pressing her lips to mine. I had never felt such a feeling in all my life. If we were under different circumstances I would wrap my arms around her and never let her go. She pulled away and smiled. I responded with a goofy expression before turning to the alien, narrowing my eyes as I stared at the aliens collar.

"50 yards. Angle over arch equals velocity squared times distance. 45 degrees." I concluded tilting the gun up and firing the shot.

"What was that?" Jake shouted. The plug fired through the air before arching down and hitting the fat alien right on target, sending him down to the ground.

"You messed with the wrong mathlete." I smirked.

"Yes!" Lucy cried, hugging me tightly. Even now I blushed. But that quickly went away when I realised that the ugly alien was still coming at us. I dropped the gun and pressed Lucy against the pole, wrapping my arms around her and closing my eyes against her hair.

Just when I thought the alien was goanna grab me, I heard a resounding thump followed by a surprised yelp. I opened my eyes to see the fat alien fighting with the ugly one, who looked a little confused.

"Commander?" he asked as Art continued to make him fight. Me and Lucy quickly climbed down, me not even registering the height as I shimmied down behind Lucy.

"Sparks! Reverse the machine!" I shouted at him. He nodded before heading towards it, Hannah following. Me and Lucy ran at Art and Lee, who looked to be having trouble as the fat alien failed to respond to the controller.

"Nothings working!" Lee shouted as he randomly flicked the toggles.

"Give it to me." Lucy shouted, taking it from his hands before lifting her knee. The fat alien promptly lifted his knee, smacking the ugly alien right between the legs. He flinched as he clutched himself. I stared at Lucy, who just looked proud of herself.

"Oh crude…" Art started.

"…but affective." Lee finished. Note to self, when you ask Lucy out, watch out for her right knee.

"That was awesome!" Jake cried as he caught up to us. Lucy grinned at him before her eyes drifted over to Bethany, who was walking towards us. I followed and saw what she spotted. The girl alien was up and running at her, ready to strike. In a second Lucy was off, running at Bethany.

"Lucy stop!" I shouted, running after her while the others watched the alien. But I was to slow.

Everything seemed to slow down as Lucy pushed Bethany out the way, taking the female aliens hit right in her stomach before she threw herself and the alien to the ground. The alien seemed surprised, lashing out at Lucy with a harsh kick to her temple that knocked her out cold.

"Lucy!" I shouted, throwing myself down beside her and cradling her in my arms. The girl alien seemed surprised, halting her attack and just staring at us.

"You care more for her life then your own." she said quietly. I glared at her. She looked back over at the ugly alien with a longing expression.

"Tommy he's done!" Hannah shouted over to me. I took the controller from Lucy's lifeless hand and flicked the toggle, making the fat alien tackle the ugly one back into the machine, causing part of it to shrivel and break as it shrunk them. They both lay there lifelessly as the machine started to click, spark and whirr. The female alien ran towards the machine, slinging the ugly aliens arm over her shoulder and leading him away. The machine started to flash and glow brighter, shrinking in on itself as a ball of the glowing stuff started to form.

I pulled Lucy closer to me, shielding her body with mine as the machine exploded, completely destroying itself. I felt a burning sensation on my shoulder, me and Lucy being quite close to the machine. I shut my eyes against the pain, Lucy being more important to me. When the light cleared, everyone ran into a group, staring up at the sky.

"What about the others?" I heard Bethany yell. I looked up at the sky to see more ships, little pods coming out of them. I gripped Lucy tighter, determined to keep her safe. I didn't know if she was alright but I wasn't about to let anyone touch her. I couldn't hear what was going on with the others, but I could see Sparks talking into his watch. Suddenly the ships started to retreat. I sighed in relief but my attention quickly went back to Lucy, who still wasn't moving.

"Lucy?" I said quietly. She didn't move. The hit to her temple had caused some bleeding, the blood washing over her cheek. I wiped at it gently. "Please Lucy. Please wake up." I chocked gently. Carefully I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. I know it sounds stupid and cliché but it was all I could think of.

I pulled back but she was still, not even batting an eyelash.

"Tom?" I heard someone say. I turned to see Hannah behind me, clutching Bethany's hand. "Is Lucy ok?" I stared at her, tears in my eyes. Bethany came and sat beside me, clutching my hand tightly.

"You did everything you could." she said soothingly. I shook my head, burying it in her shoulder as I cried.

"I love her." I sobbed. Bethany stroked my hair. I suddenly felt Hannah shake my shoulder.

"Tommy! Tommy I think she's waking up!" I instantly looked down to see Lucy's eyes fluttering. They opened slowly.

"Hey." she breathed.

"Hey." I chocked out in relief. Her eyebrows scrunched together when she saw to see everyone looking down at her.

"What did I miss?" she asked in a softer voice. I laughed, holding her closer.

"Nothing much." I chuckled as I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. Her hand sifted into my hair, pulling me closer to her. I smiled into the kiss.

* * *

><p>One chapter left. Review!<p> 


	11. Confessions And Fishing

Here is the last chapter of Summer Of Love! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

I snuggled up against Tom, the night air slightly chilly as we sat on the front step to the house. I knew he was smiling as he fiddled with one of the fishing lines. We had all said goodbye to Sparks, who was nice enough to call off the invasion, before he returned to Zirkon and to his family. Hannah had been upset, but was quick to wish him well when she saw he had a family of his own, always knowing the right thing to do. Since then we had just sat here, having fun with just each others company. We talked, joked and kissed. It was so surreal, kissing my best friend and yet I was doing it so easily.

Tom grinned, holding up the fishing line. It was functioning perfectly, clicking along without breaking. I smiled lovingly at him.

"Told you, you were smart." he chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, but we both already knew that anyway." he said smugly.

"Nice to see my boyfriends ego is normal sized." I laughed.

"Boyfriend? So it's official?" he asked. I froze, never really realising that we hadn't actually confirmed anything. After he had kissed me we just slowly ended up here. I looked up at him.

"Do you want it to be?" I asked fearfully. If he said no I think I just might die. He all out grinned, his usual million watt smile.

"Of course. I love you, Lucy, and I have for two years." he said with complete sincerity. My eyes watered.

"Love?" I asked. He nodded, taking my hands and facing me.

"Of course." I grinned, leaning forwards and kissing him.

"I love you to." I murmured against his lips. I was responded by more force against my lips, Tom smiling against my lips as he gently deepened the kiss. Just as I was reaching my hands up towards his hair, I heard footsteps approaching us.

"Whoa you guys. I didn't know you were going out." we separated to see Mr. P approaching us, a humorous smile on his face. Tom grinned up at his dad, the first time that he genially meant it, as he wrapped his arm back around my shoulders.

"Yeah dad." Mr. P smiled down at us as he came and sat beside his son.

"Listen, about your grades…" he started but stopped when I stood up, knowing this was something Tom and his dad should do alone. Tom looked up at me but I just leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you back in our room. Night Mr. P and thanks for bringing me." I said.

"Goodnight Lucy, and always a pleasure." he said. Just as I was shutting the door I heard Mr. P talking. "Wait, you two are sharing a room?" he asked, only to be met with Tom's

"Daaaaadddd!" I giggled as I turned and headed for the stairs. I passed Bethany's room to see her light on. I peeked inside to see her chatting on her phone, laughing at some joke with someone who I guessed was called Brian, considering she said his name. If it was the Brian that I sometimes saw tutoring her in math, then I hoped he was asking her on a date. He was a really cool guy that I had spoken to a couple times, much better for her then Rickey.

She spotted me and smiled. I raised my eyebrows at her phone and she blushed. Suspicion confirmed! I chuckled as I walked the rest of the way to me and Tom's room. I opened the door and smiled. The moon was full, lighting the room with a faint blue glow. I walked in, changed into a pair of pyjama shorts and a vest and collapsed onto my bed, crawling under the covers and cuddling up with Wrinkles. About ten minutes later the door opened and Tom walked in. I heard him sigh as he stared at me, a loving smile on his face.

"That's my bed." he chuckled, coming to stand before me.

"No it's not." I said, confused. He smiled again.

"Well naturally any bed with you in it I would want to occupy." he said. I blushed heavily as he stripped down to his under shirt and boxers before he climbed in. I scotched over, happy to make room for him. As soon as he was in he pulled me over to him, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and waist. We were quiet for a few minutes, just looking at the moon outside and its reflected partner in the lake.

"It's kind of like us." I murmured quietly. I could feel Tom's eyes on me.

"What?" he laughed. I giggled as I looked up at him.

"Whenever the moon rises, its partner of the lake will always be there with her. Whenever I wake, you are the first I want to see, like the moon waits to spot her reflection in the lake." Tom was staring at me.

"That was beautiful." he murmured quietly. I smiled up at him, leaning up slightly to kiss him on the lips gently. He responded, gripping me tightly. When we separated I had another thought.

"It's funny isn't it?" I said randomly. He tilted his head to the side. "How we only just said we loved each other, and yet we used to share a bed most nights like this anyway." I clarified. He grinned before rolling on top of me.

"Yeah, but now I get to do this." he said before crushing his lips to mine. I smiled, opening my mouth when his tongue asked for entry. I moaned contentedly as he explored my mouth with his tongue, marking everything as his. I knew Tom would never go to far with me, I trusted him.

Eventually our exhaustion from the days events caught up with us and Tom pulled away, rolling off me but still keeping me close.

"Goodnight Lucy. I love you." he said before I watched his eyes slide shut. I smiled, feeling my heart swell with love for my best friend.

"I love you to, Tom." I whispered.

* * *

><p>I laughed as I sat in the fishing boat with Tom and his family. It was and we were doing just what Mr. P had planned. And it actually wasn't that bad. Tom grinned at me as he reeled in a pretty impressive catch. I, however, was more focused on the fact that Tom was wearing nothing but his swim trunks and an open black shirt, giving me a good view of his chest and abs. he smirked down at me when he caught me staring.<p>

"Like what you see?" he smirked. I blushed heavily. Suddenly his look changed. "Wait. When I told you I worked out, and asked if you liked it, you said you would give me an answer. So?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I smirked back at him.

"Well…" I said, my smirk threatening to give way to my laughter. His eyes narrowed playfully and in a second I was scooped up in his arms. I could see his eyes roaming my body, which was clad only in an orange, brown, green and white bikini.

"You know what I think?" he started. I shook my head. "I think it's time for your first swimming lesson." my playful smile dropped and I stared at the water.

"I don't know Tom. Shouldn't we start somewhere shallower?" he smiled endearingly at me.

"Come on Lucy. Don't you trust me?" he said. I didn't even have to think.

"Yes."

"Then dive in." he finished. I looked back at the water. It was flat and calm, almost inviting. I looked back at him and nodded. He gripped me tightly and stepped up towards the edge of the boat.

"One…" he started. It all suddenly came crashing down on me.

"Wait! I've changed my mind." I said.

"Oh no. no going back now." he chuckled. "Two…Three!" he shouted, leaping from the boat. I shrieked as we landed in the water, but Tom didn't let go of my waist. When we resurfaced, he turned me to face him. "Now all you have to do is move your arms in long strokes and kick your feet out." he instructed. I nodded and did as he said. I was so wrapped up in what I was doing that I hadn't even realised that Tom had let go.

"Tom! Tom I'm doing it!" I shouted excitedly, only to see him a few feet from the shore.

"Great! Now come over here and tell me that!" he shouted. With a few easy strokes I was in the shallows, running at my boyfriend. He smiled as I jumped at him, catching me as we both fell onto the sand. We laughed as he rolled us onto our backs, cuddling me up against his chest. He had lost his shirt in the water so I was pressed up against his chest.

"That was awesome." I laughed. Tom grinned at me.

"And we have the whole summer to do this." he said, grinning at me as he leaned down to kiss me.

Hmm… the whole summer…I let my thoughts wonder as Tom continued to kiss me on the shore.

* * *

><p>Summer Of Love was my first Fan Fic that I actually tried really hard on! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm glad I attracted the attention of such great Reviewers!<p> 


End file.
